Mariage arrangé
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Romance/Famille**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Toujours inspiré de l'épisode 263. Je vous fais un petit rappel : Toyama et Kazuha se font ramener par Heizo et alors que Kazuha dort à l'arrière de la voiture, Toyama parle à Heizo de la relation de leur enfants. Il explique que Kazuha va bientôt entrer à la fac et qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle rencontre de voyous. C'est pourquoi, les marier ensemble pourrait être une bonne idée. Il plaisante en réalité et Heizo lui demande bien vite quel est le vrai sujet de conversation. Cependant, cette fausse discussion m'a inspiré l'idée de cette fanfiction. Et si Toyama ne plaisantait pas ? Et si Heizo était d'accord ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Kazuha rêvassait. Elle mordillait distraitement le bout de son stylo, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte. Devant elle, une feuille d'exercices de mathématique attendait patiemment que la lycéenne se remette au travail. Cependant, la jeune fille posa le stylo et sans un regard en arrière, sortit brusquement de sa chambre. Il était l'heure de faire à manger. Elle se mît à chantonner en prenant les ingrédients et prépara le repas en vitesse.

Lorsque son père rentra, un peu avant minuit, il trouva la table mise pour deux, intacte et Kazuha endormie dans le canapé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant et la prit dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement que sa petite fille avait bien grandi.

* * *

Cet après-midi, Heizo avait rendez-vous avec le professeur principal de son fils. Ce-dernier voulait certainement lui parler des quelques absences d'Heiji dues à ses enquêtes. Heizo connaissait les notes de son fils et sa femme ne s'était plainte de rien, aussi, il comptait justifier ces absences et lui expliquer plus en profondeur la situation. Heiji était un bon élément voire même un très bon élément et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans toutes les enquêtes qu'il rencontrait, c'était une aubaine pour les services de police. Depuis toujours, il avait encouragé son fils de son mieux et il continuait aujourd'hui.

Sitôt l'entretien terminé, il rentra au commissariat et trouva là son meilleur ami pensif. Il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes en ce moment et Ginshiro Toyama, censé s'occuper de la paperasse, rêvassait à son bureau.

"Une pause", décréta Heizo en entrant.

Ginshiro approuva et le suivit, toujours aussi pensif. La curiosité de son supérieur étant attisée, il l'interrogea dès qu'ils furent assis autour d'un café.

"Je pensais que... vous pourriez venir manger ce soir à la maison ? Après tout, il n'y aucune enquête en cours."

Cette proposition eut le don de surprendre son interlocuteur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

"Pourquoi pas. Pour Kazuha ça va aller ? On est trois quand même.

\- Oui, tu penses. Ça va lui faire plaisir de manger tous ensemble."

Heizo acquiesça et Ginshiro en profita pour changer habilement de sujet de conversation. Néanmoins, le père d'Heiji décida d'observer son ami, conscient que quelque chose le tracassait.

* * *

Kazuha était en train de rentrer du lycée, seule, Heiji ayant des choses à faire, quand son portable sonna.

"Oui?

\- Ah, Kazuha. Heizo, Shizuka et Heiji mangent à la maison ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Cette soudaine annonce mît un certain temps à faire réagir la jeune fille. Elle regarda sa montre, estima l'heure du repas et l'adrénaline monta d'un coup.

"Ok, ça marche

\- Bien, à ce soir."

Elle raccrocha et courut jusqu'à sa maison. Elle se déchaussa, se précipita dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Pendant que le tout chauffait, un regard au salon lui inspira un petit coup d'aspirateur. Elle le passa finalement dans tout le rez-de-chaussé. L'endroit était déjà propre, mais elle aimait bien en être sûre. Elle vérifia son plat, fit rapidement les poussières, pestant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant de passer l'aspirateur, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus logique. Elle mît la table dans la salle à manger et réserva le plat. Elle jeta un œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine et soupira.

"Ok, une douche et je m'occupe de l'entrée et du dessert."

Ce fut son programme et à 19 heures, tout était prêt. Son père rentra, accompagné d'Heizo et Kazuha vint les saluer, tout sourire. Pendant qu'ils discutaient dans le salon, elle dressa son entrée avec minutie, appréciant le travail bien fait. Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant la démarche de son amie d'enfance.

"Ohayo !" s'exclama-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis que Shizuka lui répondait, élégamment vêtue d'un sublime kimono.

"On s'est déjà vu, non ? protesta Heiji en mettant des chaussons.

\- Et alors ? Ça te tuerait de me redire bonjour."

Sans son charmant sourire, elle le toisa d'un regard sombre, mains sur les hanches et tablier autour de la taille.

"Peut-être bien, qui sait", souffla-t-il.

Il la taquinait à coup sûr, aussi, elle fit semblant de bouder et retourna dans la cuisine, dédaigneuse. Heiji en profita pour saluer Ginshiro et revint l'embêter. À la base, il venait pour l'aider, mais sa bonne attention vira en dispute et alors qu'ils passaient à table, Kazuha posa brusquement le plat sans un regard pour Heiji et souhaita un glacial bon appétit. Habitués, les trois adultes reprirent leur conversation et les deux lycéens continuèrent de s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Shizuka se tourne vers Kazuha.

"Mais, dis moi Kazuha, tu pars quelque temps dans la famille de ta maman pendant les vacances ?

\- Euh... oui, je pense y rester deux semaines. Papa vient aussi d'ailleurs", ajouta-t-elle avec un regard menaçant pour son père.

Celui-ci toussa, l'air de rien et approuva.

"Normalement, si aucune grosse enquête ne me retient, je viens."

Kazuha se leva subitement face à cette réponse et partit sans un mot dans la cuisine, un plat vide à la main. Dans un soupir, elle le posa dans l'évier et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Elle devait avoir dix ans lorsque sa maman avait dû quitter la maison. Malade, elle était restée se reposer dans sa famille au bord de mer. Depuis, Kazuha passait la voir le plus souvent possible, mais bien que stable, son état restait alarmant. Son père d'un autre côté, s'était jeté au corps perdu dans le travail. Bien que veillé par Heizo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et surprise, Kazuha se tourna vers Heiji, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sourit faiblement et lui tendit un mouchoir. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il s'adossa au mur avec un air décontracté.

"Dis moi, Kazuha...

\- Oui ?"

Elle essuyait ses yeux.

"Pour le dessert, tu as fait des...

\- Oui, coupa la jeune fille. J'ai fait ton dessert préféré."

Elle le sortit du frigo et rit devant le regard d'Heiji. Il lui lança un sourire gourmand et lui prit le plat des mains.

"Dépêche toi si tu en veux, lança-t-il, déjà dans l'autre pièce.

\- Hey ! Heiji ! s'écria Kazuha en le rattrapant.

\- C'est reparti", murmura Shizuka à son mari, amusée de les voir se disputer comme des chiffonniers.

Ce-dernier opina sérieusement. Il n'avait cessé d'observer Ginshiro de la soirée qui lui, n'avait pas quitter Kazuha et Heiji des yeux. C'était donc sa fille qui le tracassait. Sa fille et Heiji. Que pouvait-il bien penser ?

Après le repas, il sortit un moment et bien entendu, Ginshiro le rejoignit, conscient qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Toyama.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire. Je ne suis pas aveugle."

Ginshiro soupira et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Cette attitude inquiéta un peu plus son ami.

"J'ai souvent plaisanté à propos de ça, mais ce soir, je pense que nous pouvons en parler sérieusement."

Il se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Heizo se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Il passa en revue les sujets de plaisanteries en lien avec Heiji et Kazuha et comprit assez vite de quoi il retournait.

"Tu n'y penses pas... souffla-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Pourquoi pas", répondit Ginshiro, lui adressant un sourire.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Prochain chapitre : accord et annonce !**

 **Bises à tous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonne lecture !**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review et merci pour la correction, c'était une belle faute d'inattention ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

"L'année prochaine, elle rentrera à l'université. Soyons honnête, Heiji non. Il va ouvrir une agence de détective ce qui va l'éloigner de Kazuha. Même si ton fils attire les meurtres comme un aimant, il est aussi le plus à même de la protéger. C'est de toute façon comme ça que ça va finir. Disons qu'on leur facilite les choses. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils s'aiment. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Si on les laisse faire, dans cinq ans on y est encore. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu y as déjà pensé."

Il se tourna vers Heizo en murmurant ces derniers mots et constata que son ami était pensif, appuyé contre la porte. Il ne rejetait donc pas sa proposition.

"Et leur réaction ? Heiji va se rebeller et ça va blesser Kazuha.

\- Il va se rebeller contre un ordre aussi stupide, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse devant elle. Kazuha non plus d'ailleurs. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux.

\- Ce qui va les gêner, ce sont les sentiments de l'autre vu qu'ils ne se sont pas encore rendus compte qu'ils étaient réciproques.

\- Justement, argua Ginshiro. Ça va les brusquer, mais tu sais comme moi qu'Heiji, tout seul dans son agence de détective, ce ne sera pas possible. Il a besoin d'une femme pour prendre soin de lui. Enfin, il a besoin de Kazuha.

\- Alors, c'était pour ça ce dîner. Me montrer que Kazuha est capable de tenir une maison."

Ginshiro manqua de s'étouffer et lui lança un regard peu amène.

"Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, tu sais. Ça fait un moment que je les observe ces deux-là. Accélérer ainsi les choses, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Nous partons d'un constat", déclara fermement Ginshiro.

Heizo lui lança un regard intrigué et s'approcha de lui.

"Ils s'aiment", reprit-il.

Cet argument irrévocable fit soupirer Heizo.

"J'en parle à Shizuka", déclara-t-il avant de rentrer.

Ginshiro le regarda faire et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

* * *

"Alors, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Ginshiro ? interrogea Shizuka une fois qu'Heiji fut monté dans sa chambre. Ça m'avait l'air assez sérieux, non ?

\- Oui, assez."

Il gagna la chambre et enleva sa veste.

"Ça concerne Heiji et Kazuha, non ?" continua sa femme en l'aidant avec sa cravate.

Il opina, toujours en pleine réflexion.

"Vous pensez à leur futur.

\- Très observatrice", complimenta Heizo en lui lançant un sourire.

Elle lui rendit et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

"J'ai eu un bon professeur."

Heizo se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée lorsqu'il l'expliqua à sa femme. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, impassible et attendit qu'il ait fini.

"Ginshiro n'a pas tort concernant les voyous des universités. Beaucoup d'étudiants ne sont là qu'en touristes, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et releva la tête avec un sourire radieux.

"Je suis d'accord. Ils finiront ensemble alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard. Par ailleurs, je serai rassurée de savoir Kazuha avec Heiji. Il est si instinctif parfois. Ça le met en danger inutilement."

Heiji soupira en entendant sa femme critiquer le courage parfois suicidaire de son fils, qualité qu'il héritait sans aucun doute d'elle. Cependant, elle était d'accord et elle connaissait bien son fils. Vaincu, il rappela Ginshiro.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Kazuha se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ils étaient en vacances d'été, enfin ! Elle s'étira, restant dans son lit et finit par se lever en se souvenant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Heiji à onze heures. Ils voulaient tester un nouveau restaurant qui était, d'après les rumeurs, très bon. Rapidement, elle se doucha et mît une robe légère. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban orange, prit son sac et sortit. Il faisait déjà chaud dehors. Heureusement, un vent léger soufflait. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il s'agrandit lorsqu'elle aperçût Heiji. Adossé à un mur, il l'attendait.

"Heiji ! appela-t-elle en courant vers lui.

\- T'as vu l'heure ! rétorqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Je me venge de tes retards, monsieur le détective.

\- Comment ça ?!"

Une nouvelle dispute débuta, mais elle fut vite oubliée. Discutant de la fin des cours, ils en profitèrent pour se balader.

Le restaurant se révéla effectivement très bon et ils se félicitèrent d'être venus si tôt. Un monde fou se pressait pour entrer quand ils en ressortirent. Par une aussi belle journée, ils firent un tour dans le centre ville. Kazuha se précipita en voyant sa bouquinerie préférée ouverte. Heiji soupira et se décida à la suivre. Elle pouvait y passer des heures quand elle le voulait, mais son air passionné était décidément trop mignon pour qu'il se permette de passer à côté.

Une heure plus tard, Heiji parvint à la tirer hors du magasin, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure du goûter. Cet argument fonctionna à merveille et cinq minutes après, Kazuha dégustait sa glace. Elle lui sourit et remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de meurtres, d'enlèvements ou de vols. Ça relevait presque du miracle. Elle finit sa glace tranquillement et s'étira en se relevant.

Heiji regarda sa montre et sursauta. Il attrapa sa main et se mît au courir.

"Heiji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" fit Kazuha, surprise par sa réaction.

Il ne répondit pas, mais accéléra sans la libérer. Confiant, il lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans un aquarium. Heiji paya les entrées, ignorant les questions de Kazuha et il se précipita vers le bassin extérieur. Là, un spectacle aquatique débutait. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de comprendre que ce numéro était quasiment unique d'après les affiches. En effet, il n'avait lieu que trois fois dans l'année. Excitée comme une enfant, elle s'assit à côté d'Heiji le cœur battant. Elle adorait les spectacles aquatiques.

Après ça, ils visitèrent l'aquarium et ce n'est que vers 19 heures, l'heure de fermeture, qu'ils partirent. Ils achetèrent des kushikatsus, des sortes de petites brochettes, sur le chemin du retour.

"Au fait, reprit Heiji, je t'ai dit que je cherchais une maison. Je crois l'avoir trouvée. Tu viendras me dire ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Bien sûr."

Elle lui sourit et il fut soulagé. Il priait pour qu'elle lui plaise. C'était une maison traditionnelle à rénover certes, mais elle était magnifique. Pourtant, il fallait que Kazuha l'aime également. Sinon, ça ne collerait pas.

Il jeta discrètement un regard à son amie. Elle mangeait, apparemment ravie. Elle se mît d'ailleurs à lui parler de cette journée, commentant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air enjoué.

Oui, il fallait vraiment que cette maison lui plaise. Comment pourrait-il lui demander de vivre avec lui si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tout à ses interrogations, il soupira et mît quelques secondes à remarquer que Kazuha s'était arrêtée.

"Heiji, souffla-t-elle. Papa ne devait pas rentrer tôt ce soir alors... pourquoi les lumières sont allumées ?" questionna-t-elle en regardant sa maison.

En effet, au bout de la rue, les lumières de la maison des Toyama étaient allumées. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, elle se précipitait déjà vers celle-ci, furieuse que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire chez elle. Il courut derrière elle en la rappelant. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison, il la tira par les épaules et passa devant elle.

"C'est dangereux, Kazuha", déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Collée contre lui, elle protesta et ils ne remarquèrent les chaussures présentes dans l'entrée. Alors qu'Heiji reculait en essayant de contenir Kazuha dans un minimum de bruit, il s'emmêla les pieds dans les chaussures et tomba en arrière. Kazuha tenta de le retenir, mais en déséquilibre également, elle finit par tomber avec lui. Ils réalisaient à peine ce qui venait de se passer quand une exclamation les fit sursauter.

"Heiji ! Kazuha !" s'écria Shizuka, ouvrant la porte du salon.

Heizo et Ginshiro étaient là également et ils furent aussi surpris qu'eux. Kazuha essaya vainement de se relever, mais Heiji avait attrapé sa taille et il semblait plus mal au point qu'elle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, le faisant grogner.

"Tu vas avoir une bosse, annonça-t-elle. Désolée."

Il remarqua qu'il la tenait encore contre lui et la libéra. Ils purent se lever et les joues rougies, interrogèrent leur parents quant à leur présence ici. Si les deux hommes peinèrent à trouver une explication, Shizuka ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

"Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Cette phrase eut le don de les angoisser et ils sentirent la pression monter.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" fit Kazuha en se tournant vers son père.

Elle pensait à sa mère et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Heiji la prit par les épaules. Kazuha retenait son souffle et Ginshiro ne comprit pas tout de suite la réaction de sa fille. Cette-dernière avait les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle", crut bon de rajouter Shizuka.

En effet, Kazuha soupira et Heiji la relâcha, soulagé également. Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon et Ginshiro s'éclaircit la voix.

"Euh... Kazuha, je... en fait je pense que ce serait mieux en privé."

Il se leva, l'invitant à faire de même et ils sortirent. Heizo les approuva d'un signe de tête et Heiji recommença à s'inquiéter.

"Voilà, débuta son père avec un air grave. Ça concerne Kazuha."

Heiji sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi cette ambiance ? Cette tension ?

"Nous avons décidé... reprit Heizo.

\- De vous marier !" compléta Shizuka, ravie.

Heiji soupira, soulagé quelque part, avant de pousser un cri.

"Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas ? Nous marier ?!"

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent de l'étage et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. La porte claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, Ginshiro apparaissait, dépité. Heiji le fusilla du regard, mais mît ses sentiments de côté pour le moment. Kazuha était partie, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il était juste 21 heures, mais tout de même.

"On reparlera de ça", fit-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Guest (réponse du chapitre 1) : merci :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Kazuha courrait sans s'arrêter. Elle regardait à peine où elle allait. Les marier ? C'était stupide, absurde ! Elle ne voulait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Si Heiji était obligé de l'épouser alors... alors...

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle releva la tête et eut un sursaut en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans le petit parc à quelques rues de chez elle. Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner et elle vit Heiji se diriger vers elle. Elle se remit à courir et dut bifurquer sur la droite en arrivant aux abords du bassin. Il était toujours derrière elle et la rattrapait peu à peu. Kazuha passa sur le petit pont et en redescendant de l'autre côté, elle dérapa. Il essaya de la retenir et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ils tombèrent ensemble.

L'eau était froide. Heiji l'attrapa par la taille et la remonta à la surface. Trempés, ils s'assirent sur le rivage. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent à cet instant. Kazuha,recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurait toujours. Lui ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils soient forcés de se marier, mais la réaction de la jeune fille le désespérait. La décision de leurs parents n'étaient peut-être pas irrévocables. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Alors qu'elle grelottait de froid, il attrapa sa main en silence et l'aida à se lever. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sanglota sur tout le chemin du retour. Il lui tenait toujours la main, la forçant à avancer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kazuha, les trois adultes étaient dans le salon. Heiji dirigea la jeune fille vers les escaliers et après un dernier regard pour elle, quitta la maison.

Toujours en larmes, Kazuha monta lentement marches après marches, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour essuyer ses yeux. Elle ne voyait rien du tout avec toutes ces larmes. Pourtant, dès qu'elle respirait un grand coup pour faire passer sa crise, ça repartait de plus belle. Elle atteignit sa chambre avec difficulté et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'elle allait le perdre ?

Shizuka vint la trouver et la déshabilla, lui évitant de prendre froid. Elle la mît sous la douche et attendit qu'elle est finie pour la coucher dans son lit. Stone, la jeune fille ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se laissa faire et s'endormit rapidement.

En bas, Heizo et Ginshiro discutaient.

"Extrême comme réaction, commenta le deuxième, un verre à la main.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. On continue ?

\- Ah oui, fit Shizuka en les rejoignant. On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Elle vient de s'endormir."

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Kazuha fit un rêve étrange. Elle se trouvait d'une chambre, confortablement installée dans un lit. Elle était bien ainsi, il y avait juste un léger froid. En douceur, elle ouvrit les yeux et tiqua en voyant la silhouette d'un homme à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce-dernier fumait sur le balcon. Derrière lui, la lune étincelante l'empêchait de discerner plus qu'une ombre. La jeune femme se redressa et elle remarqua alors qu'elle était nue. À ce mouvement, l'homme se retourna vers elle, posant la cigarette qu'il tenait à la main. C'était Heiji. Heiji qui lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-dédaigneux. Il l'ignora, se tournant vers l'extérieur. Kazuha sentit quelque chose se briser en elle.

"Tu n'es pas heureux ?" murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il se retourna vers elle, écrasa sa cigarette et poussa un profond soupir.

"Non."

À cet unique mot, Kazuha sentit son corps chuter. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fin. Le cri qu'elle poussa revint comme un écho et elle se réveilla.

Essoufflée, la jeune fille mît un certain temps à se remettre de son cauchemar. Le non de Heiji mélangé à son cri tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Les rayons du soleil la calmèrent un peu et remise de ses émotions, Kazuha se leva.

En bas, elle fut surprise de voir son petit déjeuner prêt. Perplexe, elle mangea dans un silence apaisant et trouva un mot de son père sur le frigo.

"Je fais ça pour ton bonheur."

Cette simple phrase parvint à bouleverser une fois de plus la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas qu'avec cette décision, bien qu'arbitraire, il exhaussait son vœu le plus cher. Cependant, ils étaient deux concernés et Heiji n'avait pas à souffrir de cette situation.

* * *

Lorsque Heiji se réveilla ce matin-là, il lui fallut un moment avant de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le souvenir de Kazuha le visage baigné de larmes lui revint en premier et il eut envie de la voir. Savoir comment elle allait. Que pensait-elle de tout ça ?

De son côté, il l'aimait sans aucun doute, mais l'arbitraire de cette décision et son injustice lui déplaisait fortement. S'il voulait se marier avec Kazuha, alors il la demanderait en mariage ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un stupide mariage arrangé où ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il s'agissait de leur vie tout de même.

Bouillonnant, il descendit à la cuisine et constata rapidement que la maison était déserte. Sa mère était peut-être partie faire des courses. Il déjeuna, se prépara et après une bonne heure d'attente, décida d'aller la voir. Il s'inquiétait trop à son sujet et il avait besoin de parler de tout ça avec elle.

* * *

Pleine d'espoir, Kazuha se glissa dans son bain. Cette méthode avait toujours été une des plus efficaces. Avant un examen important, elle se faisait couler un bon bain chaud et tout son stress disparaissait. C'était une solution miracle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son cas semblait être plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Assise dans l'eau, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon pour ne pas les mouiller, ses sentiments se confondaient. Elle était heureuse, honteuse de ce bonheur et en même temps malheureuse voire désespérée. La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle tenta vainement de clarifier son esprit.

Il suffisait d'appréhender les choses une par une. Tout à son énumération qu'elle voulait salvatrice, elle n'entendit pas son ami d'enfance l'appeler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa devant la salle de bain en criant son prénom qu'elle réagit.

"Heiji ? s'écria-t-elle, surprise qu'il soit ici.

Malgré leur récentes fiançailles, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir chez elle. Bien évidemment, il entra, soulagé de l'avoir trouvé et son visage devint rouge écrevisse en réalisant qu'elle prenait son bain. Esquivant le tapis de bain envoyé par Kazuha, il se mît à couvert dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

"Désolé Kazuha, je ne voulais pas... j'étais inquiet."

Elle resta muette face à cette révélation et ne bougea pas.

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et... tu dois au moins être aussi perdue que moi."

Consciente qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour prononcer ces mots, Kazuha réussit à atteindre sa serviette de bain. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dedans. Heiji arrêta de respirer, devinant ce qu'elle faisait.

"C'est vrai, concéda la jeune fille en s'immobilisant sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Je suis perdue, complètement perdue."

Elle lui sourit faiblement, tenant fermement contre elle sa serviette. Elle baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rougies.

"Mais... nous sommes toujours ensemble alors... j'imagine que cette idée de mariage me fait moins peur comme ça."

Heiji la regarda, surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle pouvait tout affronter ? Ou alors que quitte à devoir faire un mariage arrangé, elle préférait que ce soit avec lui ?

Un sentiment confus de bien-être s'empara de lui et il commença à bafouiller, rougissant.

"Je... tu devrais t'habiller", souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux, gêné.

Kazuha opina et retourna dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte. Devant le miroir, elle prit conscience de la taille de sa serviette, ce qu'elle dissimulait et ce qu'elle ne dissimulait pas. Elle retint un cri et se dépêcha de s'habiller convenablement.

Dans le salon, Heiji s'installa sur le canapé, un livre en main et essaya tant bien que mal de se plonger dedans. Ce n'était pas chose aisée avec les images de Kazuha, en serviette, dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, compressait doucement sa poitrine généreuse et pour couronner le tout, épouser parfaitement les formes de son corps. Non, décidément, impossible de se concentrer. Il reposa son livre et Kazuha entra à cet instant.

"Nous devrions profiter du beau temps pour aller nous promener, non ? proposa-t-elle. Si tu es ici, j'imagine que tes parents ne doivent pas être chez toi, tout comme mon père, donc nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre."

Heiji approuva. Ils auraient pu les appeler à la limite, mais il voyait déjà la conversation dégénérer.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au parc d'attraction, ça leur changerait les idées. En semaine, il n'y avait pas grand monde et ils enchaînèrent les manèges. À midi, ils mangèrent un fast food, se reposèrent un peu, puis Kazuha l'emmena au spectacle aquatique du parc qui avait lieu en début d'après-midi. Elle fut souriante toute la journée et fait étrange, ils ne se disputèrent que très peu. Autre bizarrerie : aucune enquête ne vint perturber leur journée. Alors que le soleil déclinait, Kazuha le tira jusqu'à la grande attraction du parc : les montagnes russes.

"C'était trop bien !" s'écria Kazuha en descendant tandis qu'Heiji la suivait en titubant.

Il n'était pas spécialement fan de cette attraction. Avoir la tête à l'envers, très peu pour lui. Il prit pourtant la photo souvenir. Dessus, Kazuha criait, les yeux fermés. Lui la regardait, intrigué. Il la rangea soigneusement, s'interrogeant sur le fait que Kazuha ne l'ait pas déjà demandée. Elle qui adorait ce genre de chose habituellement.

Il trouva bien vite sa réponse. La jeune fille avait d'autres idées en tête. Devant le plan du parc, le guide des attractions à la main, elle cochait ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

"Hey Heiji ! Il va falloir revenir, on aura jamais le temps de tout tester", déclara-t-elle visiblement embêtée en se tournant vers lui.

Cette remarqua fit rire le détective et il ne se priva pas pour se moquer d'elle. Cependant, il était heureux de la tournure que prenait les événements. S'ils devaient revenir alors, ils reviendraient.

Après un dernier manège, plus calme cette fois-ci, ils se rendirent tranquillement vers la sortie. Alors qu'Heiji parlait des prochaines compétitions de kendo, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Kazuha. Inquiet, il la chercha un moment avant de la trouver devant la carte du restaurant du parc. Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains jointes, avec des yeux implorants.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis au dernière étage de la tour du parc dans le fameux restaurant panoramique. Heiji soupira, se demandant encore comment il arrivait à se faire avoir à chaque fois.

"Heiji ! réprimanda Kazuha. Il fallait me le dire si tu en voulais pas venir.

\- Aho ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix", protesta-t-il.

Ce qui les emmena à une nouvelle dispute et ils ne tardèrent pas à en rire. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment avant que Heiji ne remarque quelque chose. Il observa la salle et constata alors qu'il n'y avait que des couples. Jeunes ou vieux, toutes les personnes mangeant autour d'eux étaient avec leur petit(e) ami(e), fiancé(e) ou conjoint. Il sentit ses joues se colorer et se tourna vers Kazuha. Radieuse, elle lui parlait d'un livre qu'elle venait de lire. Il réalisa alors qu'à présent ils étaient fiancés et cette pensée lui plut énormément. Pour le reste de la soirée, il décida de ne plus se prendre la tête avec cette histoire.

* * *

 **Léger comme chapitre, oui je sais. J'espère juste que les personnages ne sont pas trop hors caractères. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bises à tous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! La suite de Ce sera nous arrive très vite. Désolée pour ce retard ^^ et bonne lecture. Ah au fait ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'adore la découverte de la maison pour ma part. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Kazuha et Heiji marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Le détective avait prévu de la raccompagner. Ainsi, ils se dirigeaient tranquillement chez elle après le bon repas qu'il avait pris. La soirée avait été très agréable, tout comme la journée d'ailleurs. Dans le fil de la conversation, Heiji se mît à décrire la maison qui lui plaisait. Amusé par tant de passion soudaine, Kazuha l'écoutait avec un léger sourire. Il lui semblait retrouver le Heiji des enquêtes. Celui au regard brillant de détermination. Elle le trouvait tellement beau comme ça. À chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec le soleil. Heiji était pareil à cette étoile, irrésistiblement attirant.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par son exposé.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire ! affirma soudainement Heiji, convaincu.

\- Je n'en doute pas", répondit la jeune fille, souriante.

Il se tourna vers elle en lui rendant son sourire et enthousiaste, il s'arrêta pour lui prendre les mains.

"La visite a lieu après-demain, tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Oui... oui, je vais venir. Promis."

Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes et les joues rougies, détourna son regard devant celui intense du jeune homme. Il lâcha alors brusquement ses mains, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et rougit.

"Tant mieux, c'est... ajouta Heiji, gêné.

\- Important pour toi, compléta Kazuha en opinant. J'ai compris. Je serai là."

Il lui sourit, soulagé, et ils repartirent. En arrivant près de la maison, pour le deuxième soir consécutif, les lumières étaient allumés. Cette fois-ci, Kazuha soupira et après un regard à Heiji, ils entrèrent tous deux chez elle. Ils enlevaient leurs chaussures quand la porte du salon coulissa.

"Eh bien, on s'inquiétait, déclara Shizuka.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? interrogea Heizo. Il est plus de onze heures."

Heiji et Kazuha se lancèrent un regard surpris.

"Onze heures ? répéta la jeune fille, hébétée.

\- Quand on parlait de mariage, on n'a pas dit que vous deviez vous marier tout de suite", rit Ginshiro en apparaissant à son tour.

Ce dur rappel à la réalité fit monter la tension d'un seul coup. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble et n'avaient donc pas décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'un ne pouvait pas soudainement décréter qu'il ne se marierait pas, de peur de froisser l'autre. Heiji bouillonna intérieurement, il aurait dû en parler avec Kazuha. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait rejoint à la base.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Kazuha. Son air surpris le fit douter. Quoi faire ? La prendre à part tout de suite ou attendre ?

Kazuha le regardait se perdre dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il avait peur de la vexer en refusant de l'épouser ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé aujourd'hui, se demanda-t-elle. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides parfois. De toute façon, il n'était jamais trop tard. Enfin, ils auraient tout le temps de mettre les choses au clair demain, non ?

Elle voulut prendre sa main pour le rassurer, mais se souvint de la présence de ses parents. Elle réalisa par la même occasion qu'ils étaient très près, trop peut-être. Elle fit un peu en arrière et baissa la tête.

"C'est bon Heiji. On verra ça... plus tard", bafouilla-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

Étonné, il opina. Kazuha souhaita une bonne nuit générale et monta se coucher. Sitôt dans sa chambre, elle s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

"Je fuis..." souffla-t-elle dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras ? La réponse était évidente, mais si lui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. S'il voulait annuler ce mariage ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ?!

Voilà qu'elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer. C'est elle qui devait être maudite. Elle se précipita vers son sac et s'empara de son talisman.

Il était là, toujours. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et retira la photo de Heiji. Barbouillé comme il l'était, cela la fit rire. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de changer la photo et à dire vrai, elle était assez bien comme ça. Rassurée, elle la rangea et se prépara à aller se coucher. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour réfléchir correctement.

En bas, les parents de Heiji ne tardèrent pas à partir après que ce dernier leur ait expliqué qu'ils avaient passé la journée au parc d'attraction, comme s'il n'avait pas été décidé la veille qu'ils seraient mariés de force.

Pendant le trajet du retard, Heiji ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. Ils avaient passé une super journée certes, mais ils avaient totalement occulté le plus important. Demain, il fallait qu'il appelle Kudo, il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Rasséréné par cette pensée, Heiji parvint à penser à autre chose.

* * *

Réveillée à l'aube, Kazuha entreprit de faire un grand nettoyage. Toute la literie fut nettoyée, les poussières faites de fond en comble et l'aspirateur passé partout. Elle passa la toile ensuite, cira les parquets, astiqua les vitres. Lorsque Ginshiro rentra le soir, la maison étincelait et Kazuha avait réussi son pari. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour réfléchir. Cependant, tout lui revint en force le soir même. En effet, Heiji lui envoya un message avec l'heure à laquelle il viendrait la chercher le lendemain matin et elle se sentit fébrile. Et si la maison ne lui plaisait pas ? Heiji en parlait avec tant d'engouement.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se fit couler un bain.

* * *

À huit heures tapantes, alors que Shinichi était tranquillement endormi, son portable se mît à sonner. Il décrocha, encore à moitié au pays des rêves.

"Oui, Shinichi Kudo, j'écoute ?

\- C'est Hattori."

Shinichi soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ah tu as cru que c'était une nouvelle enquête, hein, fit Heiji avec un ton de voix moqueur.

\- Hattori ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'aussi bon matin ?!"

Alors Heiji accéda à sa demande et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Shinichi l'écouta attentivement et se redressa au fur et à mesure.

"Vous marier ?! s'écria-t-il, bien réveillé à présent.

\- Quoi !? fit une voix féminine à ses côtés.

\- Oh, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta neechan était avec toi. Vous dormez ensemble et bien dit donc, c'est du sérieux."

Son ami l'ignora royalement et mît le haut-parleur pour Ran.

"Oui, reprit Heiji. Ils ont décidé de nous marier et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Enfin, je ne peux pas aller les voir pour leur dire que je n'épouserai pas Kazuha. Ça la vexerait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Tu m'impressionnes Heiji. Ne pas t'emporter comme tu en as l'habitude, et tu as eu raison, déclara Ran. Kazuha ne l'aurait certainement pas bien pris. Le mieux c'est que vous en discutiez entre vous. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense comme toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, approuva Shinichi. Mais choisis bien tes mots, fasse à ce genre de situation, ça reste délicat. Choisis le bon moment également.

\- Ok. Merci. Je vous laisse continuer vos bêtises. À plus tard !"

Et alors que les deux autres s'apprêtaient à répliquer, il raccrocha. Un peu plus rassuré, il s'assit à son bureau. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver le bon moment et les bons mots pour ne blesser Kazuha. Tout un programme et cette discussion ne l'avançait pas plus que ça au final. Il le savait qu'ils devaient en parler ensemble. Oui, c'était décidément la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kazuha se réveilla en forme. Elle mît un jean, un chemisier blanc, attacha ses longs cheveux et descendit déjeuner. Son père n'était pas là, ce qui ne changeait pas, et tranquillement, elle finit de se préparer. À neuf heures, elle entendit le bruit de la moto de Heiji. La jeune fille prit son sac, son casque et enfila la veste en cuir qu'il lui avait offerte quelques mois auparavant. Si c'était devenue une habitude de la porter lorsqu'elle montait derrière Heiji, ce cadeau prit soudain une nouvelle valeur à ses yeux. Il lui avait acheté pour limiter les risques en moto c'était évident et en la prenant ce matin-là, elle se sentit extrêmement heureuse.

Elle sortit en chantonnant, fermant la maison et fit un signe de la main à Heiji.

"Ohayo Heiji !" s'écria-t-elle.

Il avait voulu lui reprocher son retard, mais devant son sourire radieux, rien ne lui vint. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'au moment où ses bras encerclèrent son torse. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il démarre au quart de tour et s'agrippait toujours à lui de cette manière. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il leva les yeux au ciel et démarra.

La journée était splendide. Ensoleillée et agréable, ils sortirent peu à peu d'Osaka et gagnèrent un quartier proche qui par ses habitations et la nature environnante faisait penser à un village.

Kazuha, fermement cramponnée derrière lui, observait de mieux qu'elle pouvait ce lieu si particulier. Elle comprenait à présent ce qui avait plu à Heiji. Il lui avait dit que c'était une maison traditionnelle, mais dans ce quartier, il n'y avait que ça. Aussi, elle s'attendait à le voir ralentir à chaque coin de rue.

Heiji de son côté tentait de ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale. Normalement, la maison se trouvait un peu en hauteur. Il ne l'avait pas encore visité et c'était le seul indice que lui avait donné le propriétaire en plus de l'adresse. Il tourna encore un moment avant de prendre une impasse. Là, il s'arrêta et gara sa moto.

"On va continuer à pied et demander notre chemin", déclara-t-il à Kazuha.

Elle acquiesça. Ils déambulèrent donc dans le quartier, questionnant les passants. Ces-derniers furent bien amusés de découvrir qui était le jeune couple souhaitant acheter la maison du vieux Kamada. Finalement, Kyo, le fils de la fleuriste, les guida.

"C'est ici ! s'exclama-t-il en leur montrant un imposant mur en pierres.

\- Ouah ! fit Kazuha alors qu'elle remontait le mur en courant avec Kyo. C'est gigantesque, Heiji ! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, atteignant le grand portail.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire, prévint-il, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je vous laisse, à plus tard ! salua le petit garçon avant de se sauver.

\- Merci !" lança la jeune fille.

Une petite porte sur le côté était ouverte, aussi ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, le jardin était en friche et le chemin peu entretenu. Cependant, l'immense propriété qui s'étendait devant leur yeux surpassait de loin tous ces problèmes. Perdus dans leur contemplation, ils ne virent pas un vieil homme approcher.

"Heiji ! appela Kazuha, en attrapant la manche de sa veste. Ce qu'on voit encore derrière fait toujours partie de la maison ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la réponse leur fut donnée.

"Oui, tout à fait madame. Il y a ici 700 mètres carré de terrain. Si ce jardin fut un temps magnifique, il est aujourd'hui à l'abandon. Je ne peux plus m'en occuper seul. Mes enfants sont partis à l'étranger et je cherche maintenant à me séparer de cette maison que j'ai tant chérie. J'aimerais bien voyager moi aussi. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présenté, réalisa le vieil homme face aux regards surpris du couple. Je m'appelle Sōta Kamada et je suis le propriétaire de ces lieux. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, Monsieur Hattori.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Kamada, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Elle est superbe. Je vous présente Kazuha Toyama, une amie d'enfance.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'ai cru pendant une seconde que... enfin... c'est vrai que vous êtes extrêmement jeune.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Kazuha, les joues rosies. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Votre maison est vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci. Je vous fais visiter alors ?"

Ils approuvèrent vivement et le vieil homme les dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Pièce par pièce, il leur expliqua l'histoire des lieux avec beaucoup de passion. C'était lui même qui plus jeune avait fait construire cette maison. Il y avait vécu avec sa femme, puis leurs enfants et ensuite ce furent au tour des petits enfants de venir en vacances. À présent plus personne ne venait et une maison aussi grande pour lui tout seul avant tendance à le rendre mélancolique. Sitôt la maison vendue, il comptait rejoindre le reste de sa famille à l'étranger.

Trois pièces seulement restaient en bon état : la cuisine, une chambre et la salle de bain. Le toit nécessitait plusieurs réparations. De nombreux shōjis avaient été défoncés par le vent puisque les protections en bois n'avaient pas été placés à temps, certaines pièces furent même non accessibles du fait que les portes ne coulissaient plus. Tout était plein de poussières et le vieil homme passa son temps à s'en excuser.

À la fin de la visite intérieur, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un peu de thé, les laissant dans la pièce japonaise adjacente. Même non entretenue, elle restait sublime. Le sol devait être refait à quelques endroits, des trous dans le mur rebouchés et les shōjis entièrement changés, mais ils ne la voyaient pas telle qu'elle était maintenant. Ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était le futur. À quel point elle serait belle et agréable une fois refaite.

"Heiji ? interpella Kazuha au bout d'un moment. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu grand ? Enfin... Monsieur Kamada ne s'en sort pas tout seul alors...

\- Aho ! rétorqua l'autre. Je... nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation."

Kazuha voulut le questionner, mais le propriétaire revint à ce moment. Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Heiji réalise qu'il était en train de mourir de faim.

"C'est vrai qu'il est déjà quatorze heures, émit le vieil homme en regardant sa montre. Comme le temps passe, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bien sûr, repassez quand vous voulez."

Ils le remercièrent, promettant de revenir pour qu'il leur fasse visiter le jardin et s'éclipsèrent.

"Dis, Heiji. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation" ? interrogea Kazuha alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la rue commerçante du quartier.

Devant elle, Heiji continuait d'avancer.

"Ce que je voulais dire, aho, reprit-il, c'est que je ne suis pas seul..."

Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et se frotta la tête, gêné.

"Kazuha", fit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il croisa son regard étonné. Elle s'était arrêtée comme paralysée. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, les joues rougies.

"On n'en a pas encore discuté, mais pour cette histoire, je... je..." bafouilla-t-il, détournant les yeux.

Il n'arrêtait pas de les ramener sur elle, mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Soudain, il ne parvint plus à réfléchir convenablement. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Juste Kazuha. Elle ferma doucement les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle. Il posait une main sur sa joue quand un cri retentit, brisant ce moment.

"Au voleur !" s'écria une femme en sortant d'une épicerie à la suite d'un étrange homme habillé de noir.

Celui-ci eut le malheur de croiser la route d'Heiji et Kazuha. La seconde suivante, il gisait lamentablement contre un mur, la tête en bas, retourné par une prise d'aïkido. Ils furent longuement remerciés et Kaede, puisque c'était son nom, leur donna l'adresse d'un bon restaurant pas cher où ils pourraient manger. Guidés par Kyo qui prenait son rôle très à cœur, ils y parvinrent et se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face dans le petit restaurant. Ils se demandaient encore comment ils avaient pu se retrouver là quand le serveur leur apporta les plats.

Croisant le regard de l'autre, ils rougirent violemment en se remémorant ce qui avait bien failli se passer. Bien sûr, le repas fut très calme, trop peut-être. Heureusement, le propriétaire du restaurant qui avait entendu parler de l'arrestation sublime du voleur vint discuter avec eux, détendant l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils étaient déjà seize heures. Ils choisirent de se promener dans le quartier, découvrant les lieux plutôt que de rentrer.

"Au fait, Heiji ? questionna Kazuha alors qu'ils parlaient de la maison. Tu penses avoir les moyens de l'acheter ? Elle doit coûter cher tout de même.

\- J'ai beaucoup économisé, mais ça reste un problème. Je suis obligé de faire un emprunt. Mes parents devront se porter garant. Pour la maison en elle-même, elle ne coûte pas si cher, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Ce sont les travaux qui vont coûter le plus.

\- Tes parents sont d'accord ?

\- Je n'en ai parlé qu'à mon père il y a une semaine et juste comme ça, mais..."

Heiji soupira, il prenait un chemin dangereux.

"Certaines choses ont changé depuis", comprit-elle devant son air embarrassé.

Il lui sourit légèrement et remarqua alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé la moto. D'un commun accord, ils partirent, quittant ce quartier si paisible pour le cœur d'Osaka. Kazuha nota en chemin les quelques détours pris par Heiji, mais se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Après tout, elle était bien.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! C'est horrible ce que j'ai l'impression de me répéter en fin de chapitres. Bref, j'espère donc que vous avez aimé. Moi j'avoue que j'adore la maison -ou plutôt l'image que je me fais de cette maison- je les vois très bien vivre dedans. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons le droit à la très attendue -roulement de tambour- discussion !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Voici le chapitre 5 ! Pour ceux qui l'attendent, je poste également le chapitre suivant de Ce sera nous (désolée du retard). Je vous embrasse tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Il la déposa un peu avant dix-neuf heures chez elle. Son père était là et Heiji entra pour le saluer.

"Eh bien, déclara Ginshiro d'un ton neutre. Vous êtes inséparables. Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous avons visité une maison, répondit Kazuha en servant le thé. Elle est vraiment magnifique, typiquement japonaise. Il faudra qu'on y retourne pour le jardin, mais..."

La jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant que son père restait la bouche grande ouverte, le regard vide.

"Papa ?"

Elle se tourna vers Heiji, étonnée.

"Je crois que tu l'as perdu à "nous avons visité une maison", émit ce dernier les joues rougies, en buvant doucement son thé.

Kazuha comprit alors le sens de sa phrase dite si naïvement, ce que ça voulait dire pour son père. Peut-être plus que ce que c'était réellement puisqu'à la base, elle venait juste donner son avis. Cependant, les choses avaient bien changé. C'était donc normal qu'il soit choqué de cette nouvelle.

"Papa ? appela-t-elle en se reprenant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir demain, hein."

Effectivement, cela parut tirer son père de sa torpeur. Il regarda sa fille, un instant surpris et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

"Bien, fit-il la libérant, s'éclaircissant la voix. Euh... nous mangeons chez les Hattori ce soir."

Kazuha lança un regard à Heiji. Décidément, ils ne se quittaient plus, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'éviter le sujet du moment. Ils avaient été si près tout à l'heure.

Repoussant ses pensées, Kazuha acquiesça et répondit aux questions de son père avec Heiji à propos de la maison.

Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, Ginshiro partit le premier puisque les deux autres avaient toujours la moto à ramener. Kazuha en profita pour prendre une rapide douche. Elle mît un short et un débardeur ainsi qu'un léger pull par dessus. Elle n'oublia pas sa veste en cuir et rejoignit Heiji. Plongé dans un livre, il ne la remarqua pas avant un moment. La jeune fille lisait par dessus son épaule, curieuse de connaître ce qui captivait tant son ami. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver, il avait brusquement refermé le livre.

"On y va", déclara-t-il avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

Kazuha protesta pour la forme, mais le suivit. Elle ferma la porte et s'installa derrière lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés d'entendre Shizuka rire aux éclats.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" questionna Kazuha en entrant.

Elle salua les parents de Heiji et s'assit à côté de son père.

"Alors comme ça, sourit Shizuka, vous avez visité une maison. Dis donc, vous ne perdez pas de temps tous les deux."

Kazuha sentit ses joues virer au rouge pivoine et fut soulagée de voir qu'Heiji était dans le même état.

"C'était prévu bien avant... avant ça, rétorqua Kazuha. Heiji voulait acheter une maison pour pouvoir y ouvrir son agence de détective.

\- Oui, une maison traditionnelle, compléta Ginshiro.

\- Avec un grand jardin, ajouta Heizo, également amusé par la situation.

\- Tout ce que tu aimes, Kazuha", conclut Shizuka avec un clin d'œil.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils escomptaient, la jeune fille ne se rebella pas. Non, elle resta droite, calme, les joues rougies.

"Ce ne sont pas que mes goûts. Ce sont aussi ceux de Heiji, voilà tout.

\- Ah oui ? reprit Shizuka. Et tu crois qu'il n'a pas pensé à toi en voyant cette annonce ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Heiji de réagir.

"Bien, bien, je vous que vous êtes en forme ce soir. Alors, on va vous laisser, déclara-t-il soudainement. Viens Kazuha."

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Surprise de son attitude, elle se laissa faire et ils sortirent sans que personne ne prononce le moindre mot. Heiji la guida dehors, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Cela rappela à Kazuha ce fameux soir où elle s'était enfuie après avoir appris qu'elle allait devoir épouser Heiji. Ce n'était que trois jours auparavant, pourtant ça lui semblait soudainement extrêmement loin.

"Attends Heiji. Ce n'est pas poli, on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Heiji ? Tu m'écoutes ?!"

Ils étaient à présent dans le jardin et Heiji se retrouva contraint de s'arrêter puisque Kazuha, qui n'avait aucune réponse, refusait d'avancer.

"Et eux, tu crois que c'est correct ce qu'ils font ?"

Perdue, la jeune fille resta muette et cessa tout mouvement.

"Marier les gens de force, Kazuha, tu crois que c'est correct ?

\- Heiji", souffla-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Si la première question avait été posée d'un ton calme, la deuxième laissait ressortir sa colère. Elle se prit à redouter ses paroles.

Devant son air terrifié, il se radoucit et lui sourit faiblement.

"Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai Kazuha. Au fond, ils n'ont pas tort, j'ai bien pensé à toi en voyant cette annonce, murmura-t-il en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné. Tout ce que j'aurais aimé c'est avoir la chance de te demander moi-même en mariage, et que tu puisses choisir ta réponse."

Elle resta immobile, complètement décontenancée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Heiji se mordit la lèvre devant son silence. Il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

"Euh... pas tout de suite bien sûr. Je... je pensais plutôt dans quelques années.

\- Heiji, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" souffla-t-elle brusquement.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, le regard implorant. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris, il pensait être suffisamment clair.

"Baka !" fit-il en s'emportant.

Il la lâcha et fronça les sourcils. Il mît ses mains sur ses hanches, schéma d'une dispute classique.

"Ça veut dire que je t'aime, aho !"

Cependant, il se calma aussitôt. Conscient d'avoir été un peu cru en disant de telles paroles, il pria quand à sa réaction à venir. Tant qu'il ne finissait pas au sol, maîtrisé par une technique d'aïkido, il devrait s'estimer chanceux.

À la place de ça, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifier. Elle porta ses mains à son visage en commençant à pleurer. Ah, cette réaction là, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Paniqué, il la prit par les épaules, la secouant gauchement.

"Hey ! Kazuha, ne pleure pas", s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle venait se nicher dans ses bras.

Il la garda contre lui, gêné, une main dans son dos. Voilà, elle pleurait à nouveau à cause de lui. Si encore il avait su la réconforter, mais lui même se trouvait extrêmement atteint quand il la voyait pleurer. Il se sentait idiot. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait en lui criant à moitié dessus, c'était vraiment stupide. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'emporte ? Ran lui avait dit : trouver les bons mots. Et le bon moment aussi, accessoirement. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il réagisse comme ça.

"Heiji, murmura Kazuha, tout contre lui. Si dans ces quelques années, j'avais toujours ressenti ce que je ressens maintenant alors... j'aurais dit oui."

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle l'aimait. Ou tout du moins, elle acceptait de l'épouser. Alors, il était heureux. Il appuya son menton sur ses cheveux et la pression qui le suivait depuis quelques jours s'évanouit dans l'air. Pourtant, ils avaient encore un choix à prendre.

"Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Est-ce qu'on choisit de rester fiancés pour nous marier dans quelques années ou est-ce qu'on se rebelle contre nos parents pour... euh...

\- Nous marier dans quelques années", compléta Kazuha en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il approuva, mais sentait son esprit changer de préoccupation. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il n'eut plus que ses lèvres en tête. Pire qu'une torture, il ne put s'empêcher de raffermir sa prise. Il sentait son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres. Vaincu d'avance, il la vit fermer les yeux et elle noua ses mains autour de son cou, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûtait à peine à sa bouche qu'ils furent interrompus par un cri de Heizo. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent leur pères sortir et se diriger en courant vers la voiture. Une urgence apparemment. Les inspecteurs ne remarquèrent pas le couple puisqu'ils étaient dans le noir à côté du cerisier, à quelques mètres du chemin. Heiji la relâcha alors que la voiture disparaissait derrière le mur d'enceinte. La curiosité du détective avait été piquée au vif. En effet, il se précipita à l'intérieur pour interroger sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas. Ton père a reçu un appel et ils sont partis, comme vous d'ailleurs."

Cette phrase fit rougir Kazuha. Elle s'excusait tandis que Heiji tentait de contacter son père, en vain.

"Kazuha, peux-tu appeler le tien ?"

La jeune fille s'exécuta, mais comme précédemment, il ne répondit pas. Il soupira de frustration. Que faire ? Ils ne seraient certainement pas au commissariat.

"Vous pouvez manger tout d'abord", lança Shizuka l'air de rien.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à table autour d'un bon repas.

"Heiji, s'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils appèleront. Tu as essayé avec Otaki ? questionna Kazuha, souhaitant lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Oui, rien non plus", fit-il toujours préoccupé.

Il continua de manger en silence sans se départir de son air boudeur. Cela amusa Kazuha qui en profita pour se moquer de lui. C'était bien trop tentant. Elle riait lorsque Shizuka revint.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Oui, oui, répondit celle-ci.

\- J'ai préparé une chambre pour toi.

\- Oh, merci. C'est gentil.

\- Oh non, après tout tu fais partie de la famille."

Cette réflexion les fit rougir et sitôt le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, ils montèrent se coucher. Kazuha dormait dans la chambre contiguë à celle de Heiji. Alors qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit sur le pas de porte, il sembla hésiter.

"Attends, je..."

Le cœur de Kazuha se mît à battre à tout rompre. Que voulait-il ? Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables se mirent à tourner dans son esprit. Heiji entra brusquement dans sa chambre, il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit un short et un tee-shirt.

"Ton pyjama", informa-t-il devant son air surpris.

Lui paraissait embarrassé. Elle le prit en le remerciant et entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. De l'autre côté, Heiji soupira.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kazuha se réveilla vers dix heures. Elle se leva aussitôt, consciente qu'Heiji devait l'attendre, ou pas. En fin de compte, lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, habillée et débarbouillée, il n'y avait que Shizuka.

"Bonjour Kazuha-chan, tu as bien dormi ?"

Elle opina, cherchant Heiji des yeux.

"Il n'est pas là, répondit-elle. Il s'est levé tôt et est tout de suite parti pour le commissariat."

Kazuha baissa la tête, déçue. Elle aurait voulu passer la journée avec lui, comme tous les autres jours en réalité.

Shizuka lui sourit faiblement et détourna le regard, portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un petit mensonge. En effet, Heiji n'était pas parti aussitôt levé. La vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient discuté un moment et le sujet de leur conversation se trouvait justement en face d'elle, en train de déjeuner. Inconsciente d'être observée, la jeune fille mangeait son riz distraitement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse sans empêcher, Shizuka tenta d'imaginer comment son fils se comportait avec Kazuha quand ils étaient seuls. Il pouvait être tellement maladroit parfois. Elle soupira et posa sa tasse.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Shizuka-han ? appela Kazuha en se penchant vers elle.

\- Oh non, je... je pensais à Hei-chan. Je m'inquiétais pour toi en fait."

Kazuha lui lança un regard interrogateur et tourna toute son attention vers Shizuka.

"Il est si maladroit et brutal par moment, je ne sais pas comment il peut se comporter avec toi. Mais bon, tu le connais alors... je vais m'enlever ces idées de la tête."

Kazuha lui sourit. La mère de Heiji était vraiment adorable. Cependant, elle se posa la question. Comment était Heiji ? Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et ses joues rosirent. Les mots passion et chaleur vinrent tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

"Kazuha-chan ?

\- Oui ?" fit celle-ci en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Shizuka dut deviner car elle insista avec un sourire malicieux.

"Alors, alors ? Comment peut-il bien se comporter avec sa fiancée ?"

Cette fois-ci, Kazuha vira au rouge tomate.

"En parlant de ça..." reprit-elle sans se laisser désarçonner.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler de cette histoire de mariage.

"Ah, je sais, coupa Shizuka. Heiji m'en a parlé ce matin. Il m'a dit être assez grand pour décider lui même de son avenir."

Kazuha haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, Heiji en avait parlé à sa mère.

"Il a parlé aussi d'irrespect, de vieilles traditions démodées. Il s'est un peu emporté à vrai dire, tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi."

Kazuha soupira en baissant la tête. Elle croyait que c'était parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour eux qu'ils avaient décidé de les marier ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

"Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, Heiji est..."

Elle se sentit hésiter sur le choix des mots.

"Égal à lui-même..."

Face à l'air surpris de Shizuka, elle crut bon de préciser sa pensée.

"Mais c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse alors... j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes."

Kazuha baissa la tête sur son bol de riz, embarrassée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de révéler ses sentiments tout d'un coup ? Elle se sentit encore plus mal quand Shizuka se mît à rire doucement de l'autre côté de la table.

"Vous êtes adorables tous les deux", souffla-t-elle.

Cette remarque laissa Kazuha perplexe. Qu'avait donc dit Heiji à sa mère ? Peut-être avait parlé de son amour... pour elle ?

Une vague de joie vint envahir son cœur.

"Il m'a dit en rougissant que nous exaucions un de ces vœux les plus chers en arrangeant ce mariage avec toi, mais qu'il t'aimait trop pour te l'imposer. Il était aussi gêné que toi, c'était mignon."

Kazuha écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dit ça ? Il avait formulé exactement ce qu'elle-même pensait. Elle sourit cette fois-ci, heureuse.

"Au fait, fit Shizuka l'air de rien. Peux-tu lui apporter son bento ?" demanda-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice.

Ainsi, Kazuha se rendit au commissariat. Shizuka la déposa devant en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle entra et salua le policier chargé de l'accueil. Elle prit un badge de visiteur et monta dans les étages sans escorte. Il fallait dire qu'ici, étant la fille de Ginshiro Toyama et la meilleure amie d'Heiji Hattori, lui même fils de Heizo Hattori, elle était assez libre de ses mouvements, pour ne pas dire totalement. Cependant aujourd'hui, les choses semblaient un peu différente. En effet, son bento dans les mains, elle avait l'impression que tous l'observaient. C'était assez étrange. Elle croisa enfin Otaki et lui ne la dévisagea pas bizarrement, non à la place, il s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Kazuha-chan ! Ça fait longtemps. J'imagine que ça va en ce moment, non ?" fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Quel était ce sous-entendu ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Heiji en avait parlé ?

"Des félicitations s'imposent, mais tu dois être là pour ton cher Heiji."

Il entreprit de la guider jusqu'à lui, continuant ses félicitations. Mais que lui avait dit Heiji ? Il n'avait certainement pas parlé du mariage arrangé. En revanche, leur pères eux, avaient peut-être pu parler du mariage. Ça semblait correspondre. Elle remercia Otaki, gênée, sans démentir quoi que ce soit. Après tout que pouvait-elle dire ? C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit ce qui intriguait tant de monde ce matin. Ils devaient tous être au courant d'où les regards insistants. Son questionnement s'arrêta net en voyant Heiji debout près du bureau de son père avec une dizaine de policiers. Il était tellement sérieux. Elle rougit en sentant une chaleur étreindre son ventre. Otaki referma la porte et elle remarqua alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers eux et plus particulièrement elle. Elle respira profondément. Super, elle qui venait de baver sur Heiji, ils n'avaient sûrement rien loupé du spectacle. Heiji s'avança vers elle sans aucun trouble. Il gardait son air sérieux et alors que Heizo déclarait qu'il était d'une pause, ils sortirent ensemble.

"Tout va bien, Kazuha ?" questionna-t-il.

En réalité, il avait été accosté de tous les côtés ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il retournait au commissariat depuis ses fiançailles et les félicitations avaient été nombreuses. Il avait un peu peur que Kazuha ait subi la même chose.

Sans comprendre, la jeune fille acquiesça et lui tendit le bento.

"Tu as oublié ton bento, alors je suis venue te l'apporter", dit-elle avec un sourire.

Les inspecteurs quittèrent le bureau à cet instant et ils eurent le droit à quelques regards inquisiteurs.

"Et moi, je n'en ai pas ? demanda Ginshiro, déçu.

\- Désolée, papa."

Elle esquissa un faible sourire coupable et se tourna vers Heiji.

"Monsieur Kamada a appelé ce matin. Il passe le bonjour à ma "charmante fiancée". Ce sont ses mots", précisa-t-il alors que Kazuha rougissait.

Décidément, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait passer le restant de sa vie à rougir. Conscient qu'ils étaient observés et écoutés, Heiji l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

"Il m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on comptait revenir pour le jardin.

\- Oh, fit Kazuha. Je suis en vacances alors, dès que ton enquête est finie, on le rappelle ?

\- Je peux te laisser son numéro ?

\- Oui, je m'en occupe", assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle était heureuse. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être grâce à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu hier soir ? Ou au fait qu'il tienne particulièrement à l'inclure dans son projet d'achat de maison ?

Heiji lui envoya le numéro par message et prit son bento.

"Merci", sourit-il.

Il sentit ses joues rosir sous le regard de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait extrêmement heureuse. Avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il prenait vraiment conscience la situation. Il était fiancé avec Kazuha. Bon, certes, il faudrait la demander en mariage et vraiment parce que ce mariage arrangé, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Il le ferait. En attendant, ils étaient fiancés. Qu'elle vienne lui apporter son bento le rendait heureux.

Le sujet étant lancé, Kazuha lui parla de la maison et plus spécifiquement du jardin. Le peu qu'ils avaient vu laissé présager beaucoup de travaux, mais une fois remis en état, il serait magnifique.

"Oh, pour l'achat de la maison. On peut faire une double caution, comme en cas de colocation, proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu penses à ton père ?"

Elle opina, souriante.

"Après tout, nous serons deux à y vivre, non ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant."

Il rit devant son air étonné et eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il retint à grande peine ce geste si peu approprié à l'endroit et se contenta de lui sourire. Pour l'instant, ils étaient deux.

* * *

 **Bouh ! Je trouve cette fin de chapitre trop mignonne ! Enfin bref, je m'emballe. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Alors la discussion a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Que pensez-vous de la scène au commissariat ? Et bien sûr, leur premier baiser, ou presque. Oui je sais, c'est une frustrant. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons enfin voir la maman de Kazuha ! On va avoir quelques avancées dans la relation Heiji/Kazuha également.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Ceci est en quelque sorte un chapitre transition, j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire. Bonne lecture donc ! Les choses vont bouger et vous aurez un avant goût des vacances (pour ceux qui ne sont pas partis).**

 **Bidimouille : Oh merci ^^ ça me va droit au cœur. Je vais faire de mon mieux.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

La fin de la semaine fut consacrée à l'affaire en cours pour Heiji. Kazuha trouva cependant plusieurs excuses pour passer le voir et rester avec lui. Si son rôle de grande sœur ne tenait plus, celui de fiancée fonctionnait parfaitement. Il était même plus approprié pour le suivre dans ses enquêtes.

Le week-end, Kazuha avait pu prendre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Kamada. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup plus facilement cette fois-ci et se garèrent non loin de la maison.

Cette seconde visite fut aussi magique que la première. Même si Heiji restait lucide face à l'étendue des travaux à réaliser, il croyait rêver.

Kazuha prit connaissance du prix de vente de la maison, une somme dérisoire en réalité pour une si belle demeure. Elle réalisa alors qu'il y aurait certainement une bonne compensation en rénovation. Par ailleurs, elle avait discuté avec son père et il était d'accord pour se porter garant. Il demandait juste à voir la maison. Les parents de Heiji firent la même requête et une troisième visite fut prévue pour la semaine suivante.

Entretemps, Kazuha éplucha les journaux, se renseigna sur les annonces immobilières dans Osaka et ses alentours. Elle le convainquit de visiter d'autres maisons et appartements, histoire d'être sûr. Même si c'était une aubaine, ils ne pouvaient pas décider d'acheter une maison comme ça sur un coup de cœur. Cependant, elle dut bien avouer que face à elle, aucune autre ne faisait le poids.

En raison de leur travail, Heizo et Ginshiro n'avaient pu se libérer que dans la soirée, mais ça ne dérangea pas le vieil homme. Il les accueillit avec plaisir et avait même préparé le repas. Les trois adultes furent conquis par la maison et malgré les travaux, se montrèrent très enthousiastes. Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la soirée si bien que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les cinq dans la même voiture, Kazuha s'endormit. Heiji sourit tendrement en la voyant lutter et rougit alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui. Il prit délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et se tourna vers l'extérieur. Bientôt, il habiterait peut-être avec Kazuha dans cette maison.

* * *

En se réveillant le matin suivant, Kazuha fut étonnée de se retrouver dans son lit. Elle était toute habillée. Seuls son pull et ses chaussures avaient été enlevés. Sur la table de chevet, elle trouva un mot de Heiji. Il lui donnait rendez-vous au parc à onze heures. Avisant l'heure, elle accéléra le mouvement pour être prête à temps. Tandis qu'elle courrait jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, son père lui téléphona.

"Ah Kazuha, ta mère vient d'appeler.

\- Quoi ? fit la jeune fille en arrêtant de courir.

\- C'est pour les vacances, tu pars bien la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui, lundi, pour deux semaines."

C'était ainsi chaque été. Elle partait passer deux semaines ou plus dans la maison familiale au bord de la mer du Japon. Toute la famille de sa grand-mère était réunie pour l'occasion.

"Les Hattori sont invités, lâcha Ginshiro dans un soupir.

\- Vraiment ?!" s'étonna Kazuha.

Heiji n'était en effet jamais venu avec elle. Elle avait toujours pensé que sa grand-mère ne voulait que sa famille pour ces vacances. Pour Heiji, elle comprenait puisqu'il était à présent son fiancé, mais ses parents également ? Cette invitation quoique perturbante lui fit plaisir. Elle semblait beaucoup moins plaire à Ginshiro qui voyait la relation entre Heiji et Kazuha évoluer trop rapidement à son goût. Bien qu'il soit l'instigateur de tout ça, il avait peut-être trop poussé en décidant de les marier. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste que sa fille soit heureuse et en sécurité. Il n'avait pas forcément réalisé que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne serait plus avec lui.

"D'accord, je le dis à Heiji. Merci d'avoir appelé. Bisous papa ! s'exclama vivement la jeune fille.

Elle raccrocha et se souvint soudainement qu'elle était en retard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pâlit. Rectification : elle était extrêmement en retard.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Kazuha sortait avec joie du train. Elle était venue seule dans un premier temps. Son père était resté pour une enquête et Heiji avait décidé de l'aider. Il lui avait promis de ramener Ginshiro. Cette promesse avait été le seul moment émotion disons, de leur couple. Parce que oui, Kazuha l'avait assimilé à présent. Ils étaient un couple puisqu'ils étaient fiancés.

Le reste du temps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux. Soit elle suivait Heiji sur une enquête, soit ils dînaient chez les Hattori ou les Toyama, dîners qui étaient de plus en plus fréquents ces-derniers temps.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer autant de temps avec Heiji, au contraire, mais elle avait bien analysé la situation et en avait conclu qu'elle se sentait frustrée. C'était ça, frustrée. Elle avait l'impression que leur couple n'avançait pas. Ils stagnaient. À vrai dire, leur ancienne relation et la nouvelle se ressemblaient énormément. Elle était consciente d'avoir vécue auparavant une amitié assez particulière avec Heiji. Cependant, maintenant cela la troublait. Il n'avait plus eu ces quelques gestes tendres qui avait fait tant battre son cœur. Oh bien sûr, il s'emballait souvent en sa présence, mais elle aurait aimé plus.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle même ne faisait rien et elle connaissait Heiji et son côté maladroit concernant les sentiments. Mais, le Heiji qu'elle avait pressenti lors de leur fameuse discussion l'intriguait énormément. Cette facette-là, elle ne la connaissait pas et mourrait d'envie de la revoir.

Par ailleurs, ils devaient sérieusement discuter de la maison. Ils avaient promis de donner une réponse à Monsieur Kamada dès leur retour. Elle devait bien admettre que ce choix l'angoissait.

Un sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle sortit de la petite gare du village et chercha dans la foule son cousin. Enfin, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts légèrement ondulés et au visage extrêmement doux lui fit un signe de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se jetait dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir après un an. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire.

"Allons-y Kazuha", fit-il en prenant son sac, ouvrant la marche.

Elle le suivit et il la fit monter dans un vieille voiture grise. Après quelques essais infructueux, il parvint à la démarrer et fila sur les petites routes de campagne. Le village où se situait la maison familiale se trouvait tout au bord de la mer et était très calme. En fait, c'est en le voyant se dessiner au loin que Kazuha comprit ce qui lui plaisait tant dans la maison qu'ils voulaient acheter. Tout là-bas lui rappelait ce lieu magique où elle venait chaque été depuis toujours.

À ses côtés, Yuta discutait tranquillement. Il avait vingt et un ans et c'était un brillant informaticien. Malgré son air débonnaire et insouciant, il était très bon dans ce qu'il faisait et savait se faire respecter. Plus âgé que Kazuha, elle l'avait toujours vu comme un grand-frère sur qui elle pouvait compter. C'était également le cas de Yuta. Elle aimait Kazuha comme sa petite sœur et les étés sans elle n'aurait pas eu la même saveur.

"Au fait, fit-il, alors que la fenêtre ouverte Kazuha laissait le vent fouetter doucement son visage, j'ai appris la nouvelle. Enfin j'ai plutôt surpris la nouvelle puisqu'on ne comptait pas m'en parler. Ne dis pas que je suis au courant, mais... félicitations ! s'écria-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je ne savais pas ça avançait autant entre ce Heiji et toi."

Kazuha d'abord surprise, se prit à sourire.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle. Alors, grand-mère n'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non, elle doit attendre que vous le fassiez, mais bon, son arrivée pour les vacances va faire grand bruit. Il y a aussi ses parents si j'ai bien compris. Ce sont des amis de Meiko-san donc ça devrait aller.

\- Oui, Shizuka-san, la mère de Heiji, était une très bonne amie d'enfance de maman. Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Kazuha avec une mine inquiète.

\- Vous changez de sujet jeune fille", taquina Yuta.

Kazuha détourna le regard, les joues rosies.

"Bien, elle va même très bien de ce que j'ai vu. Elle semble très heureuse."

Ces paroles rassurèrent Kazuha.

"Tu sais, souffla-t-elle, tout ça est aussi très soudain pour moi."

Il approuva alors qu'elle plongeait dans un silence songeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et avait peur de se réveiller.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en apercevant l'immense maison des Kimura, nom de jeune fille de sa maman. Sitôt la voiture arrêtée, elle bondit à l'extérieur et s'abaissa pour prendre Léo, le chien de sa grand-mère, dans ses bras. Trop heureux de revoir Kazuha, il ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Yuta se chargea de son sac et suivit la jeune fille. Elle entra et fut aussitôt accueillie par Mamori Kimura, la propriétaire de la maison ainsi que sa grand-mère.

La vieille femme, élégamment vêtue d'une magnifique kimono, les cheveux blancs relevés en un chignon, serra sa petite fille dans ses bras.

"Comme tu as changé, Kazuha-chan. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Meiko-chan !" appela-t-elle.

Une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts pétillants fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Vêtue également d'un kimono, elle sourit à sa fille et mît une main devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un trop plein d'émotion. Kazuha se jeta dans ses bras et elles restèrent un long moment enlacées. Elles s'appelaient souvent, s'écrivaient, mais ça ne compensait pas leur manque.

"Ma Kazuha", sanglota Meiko en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle ne cessa de répéter ses mots, encore et encore, comme une prière.

"Comment va Ginshiro ? demanda-t-elle finalement en la libérant.

\- Bien, hoqueta Kazuha en essayant ses larmes. Il arrive dès qu'il peut.

\- J'espère bien, déclara fermement Mamori avant de s'éloigner vers la salle à manger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-mère. Il me l'a promis."

Elle pensait à Heiji bien évidemment.

"Personne n'est arrivé ?" interrogea Kazuha alors qu'elles s'asseyaient toutes les trois pour prendre une tasse de thé.

Yuta arriva à cet instant et lui sourit.

"Je suis le seul à m'être dévoué pour aller te chercher, les autres sont à la plage", expliqua le jeune homme, dramatisant la situation à visée comique.

Elle pouffa et but une gorgée de thé tandis que Yuta repartait dehors pour garer la voiture qu'il avait abandonnée devant la maison.

"Alors, Kazu-chan ! s'écria Meiko. Ça fait quoi d'être fiancée ?!"

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer et parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre son souffle.

"Maman ! rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu accepter une telle chose. Nous mettre dans cette situation, grogna la jeune fille, s'emmêlant dans ses pensées.

\- Allons, tempéra Mamori. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Si mais, Heiji... Vous ne pouviez pas le forcer à m'épouser tout de même ?!

\- Oh oui, mais d'après les dires de beaucoup, il n'était pas contre et puis, ton père et les Hattori avaient l'air de beaucoup y tenir. Selon eux, même si vous vous étiez rebellés contre ce mariage, ça aurait fait avancer les choses."

Kazuha soupira de lassitude. Les parents étaient décidément trop compliqués.

"D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que ce fameux Heiji ne venait pas tout de suite également. Une enquête d'après ce que j'ai entendu, fit Mamori entre deux gorgées de thé. Il est assez connu", ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

Kazuha approuva en rougissant.

"Dire qu'il avait dix ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il avait déjà un bon caractère, rit Meiko.

\- Oh, il ne l'a pas perdu, bien au contraire, soupira Kazuha.

\- Je vais te montrer votre chambre", déclara alors sa grand-mère en se levant.

Les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre, surprise. Avaient-elles bien entendu ? Il n'y avait même pas de sous-entendu. Elle avait bien dit "votre".

Mamori les guida jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait là plusieurs chambres très au calme, éloignées les unes des autres. Les enfants dormaient bien plus près des pièces de vie. En effet, Mamori avait un frère dont les enfants venaient également en vacances ici avec leur famille. Mamori étant l'aînée d'une dizaine d'années, son frère était beaucoup plus jeune et ses enfants aussi. Certains n'étaient pas encore mariés. Au final, le dernier né de la famille avait tout juste six mois.

Depuis toujours, Kazuha dormait avec les petits et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait dormir avec Heiji.

"Vous serez tranquilles ici", dit Mamori en s'éloignant.

Kazuha et sa mère restèrent muettes d'étonnement. La vieille femme n'était pas vraiment traditionnelle, mais à ce point, c'était surprenant.

"Eh bien quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux pétrifiées. Vous êtes fiancés, non ? Je ne vois pas le problème."

Kazuha opina et inspecta la pièce du regard. Elle n'était pas grande, mais calme et ouverte sur le bassin du parc. Un peu à l'écart des autres chambres, elle donnait sur la forêt de l'autre côté. Elle repéra également le chemin menant aux écuries. Depuis toujours, la famille Kimura possédait des chevaux et était réputée pour élever de superbes animaux dans la région.

Sans se formaliser plus que ça, elle suivit sa grand-mère, laissant sa maman derrière elle.

Après tout, elle avait déjà dormi avec Heiji. Bon elle était plus jeune certes, mais ils étaient fiancés donc ça ne posait plus de problèmes. Elle éviterait tout de même de le crier sur tous les toits.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Heiji sortait à peine du commissariat qu'il reçut un appel. Il soupira en voyant le numéro de sa mère s'afficher.

"Oui ?

\- Hei-chan ! Nous sommes bien arrivés avec Ginshiro-kun. Tu nous rejoins dès la fin de ton enquête ?

\- Oui, maman. Je viens de terminer ma déposition, j'arrive.

\- Tout de même, ajouta Shizuka. Une nouvelle enquête juste avant notre départ...

\- Maman, j'arrive je te dis.

\- J'espère bien. Ta fiancée se languit de toi", taquina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Heiji rougit et rangea son portable en bougonnant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle lui manquait également. Il prit la direction de sa maison, prépara son sac en vitesse et allait partir quand il reçut un nouvel appel. Kazuha.

"Kazuha ?

\- Heiji, je... je m'inquiétais, bégaya la jeune fille. Appelle-moi toutes les deux heures, d'accord ? Comme ça je suis sûre que tu fais une pause. Après tout, tu as au moins sept heures de route alors...

\- Aho ! Je suis grand, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller.

\- Aho toi même ! rétorqua Kazuha. Je m'en fiche. Appelle-moi Heiji !"

Elle raccrocha et Heiji souffla, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Kazuha était en train de préparer le repas avec Shizuka, sa mère et ses tantes quand son portable sonna. Elle posa ce qu'elle faisait et répondit aussitôt, filant dans la pièce voisine. Toutes la regardèrent faire, amusées. Elles se mirent à rire gentiment une fois la jeune fille sortie.

"Ça te va comme ça, Kazuha", lâcha Heiji, bougonnant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui ! fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Il te reste encore deux appels, Heiji."

Et elle raccrocha et retourna dans la cuisine. Ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'elle vit les sourires malicieux qui lui étaient adressés.

"Comment va Heiji ? interrogea Shizuka, l'air de rien.

\- Bien", marmonna Kazuha en reprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

Elles n'insistèrent pas plus. Ses tantes n'étaient pas au courant de la situation, mais elles se doutaient des sentiments qu'ils partageaient, comme chaque personne les observant ensemble plus d'une dizaine de minutes d'ailleurs. Elles n'avaient pourtant jamais vu Heiji, mais les descriptions, quoique peu nombreuses, du jeune homme et les réactions de Kazuha les avaient plus que convaincues. Pour la chambre, la maison étant extrêmement grande, personne n'avait trop fait attention à qui dormait où. Ça passerait donc inaperçu.

Heureuse, Kazuha passa le reste de la soirée à sourire, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Même le petit Tomoyo s'interrogea sur cet excès de gaieté.

"Kazu-neechan ! appela-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle le servait durant le repas.

\- Oui, Tomo-chan ?

\- C'est parce que ton amoureux arrive que tu souris tout le temps ?"

Kazuha suspendit son geste, surprise, et sentit ses joues se colorer. Son cœur s'accéléra. Oui, oui c'était pour ça. Elle se pencha vers lui et sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Tomoyo", rétorqua-t-elle sans remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu sa question.

Non loin, Heizo, Shizuka et Meiko n'avaient rien loupé de leur discussion. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et reprirent leur conversation, l'air de rien.

* * *

Après le dernier appel de Heiji, Kazuha avait pris une douche rapide et s'était allongée sur le futon, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle avait passé la matinée à s'occuper des petits à la maison et l'après-midi à la plage avec eux. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour souffler. Il était à présent bientôt minuit et Heiji n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Tellement heureuse, elle avait passé un yukata d'intérieur et avait continué de l'attendre. Cependant, sa fatigue avait eu raison d'elle si bien qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Heiji ralentit en arrivant au village. Il s'arrêta pour voir l'adresse exacte et se repéra sans trop de mal. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa moto garée à côté des autres voitures que ça se compliqua un peu. En effet, Kazuha ne répondait pas au téléphone. Elle s'était sûrement endormie. Il regarda son dernier message. Une chambre tranquille à l'arrière. Apaisante, hein ? Il sourit et fut bien heureux que la nuit soit si claire. Il fit le tour de la maison, repéra la forêt à l'arrière et longeant l'habitation, il l'aperçut à travers un shôji ouvert. Et dire qu'il lui avait déjà dit de ne pas dormir le ventre à l'air. Il se déchaussa et entra, faisant coulisser la paroi derrière lui.

Dans un joli yukata blanc, Kazuha dormait, étalée sur les deux futons. Il rougit en comprenant qu'il dormait donc avec elle. Sur le dos, une main sur son ventre, l'autre remontée au niveau de sa tête, elle paraissait détendue et heureuse.

Son ventre se tordit d'envie et il détourna le regard, posant son sac. Il défit ses affaires sans bruit et trouva sans problème un second yukata dans la commode. Il l'enfila et s'agenouilla sur le premier futon.

"Kazuha"

Elle gémit doucement et bascula sur le côté, tournée vers lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la naissance de sa poitrine, son cou offert. Il se força à penser à autre chose en sentant ses sens lui échapper.

Il la secoua légèrement en l'appelant à nouveau et elle ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit de suite lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Étonné, Heiji se retrouva sur le dos, Kazuha serrée dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir, murmura-t-elle en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Aho, répondit-il en douceur. Moi aussi, je suis heureux."

Elle sourit et se rendormit aussitôt. Heiji soupira, les joues brûlantes. Une main posée sur sa taille, l'autre dans son dos, il sentait sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! La pseudo seconde partie de cette fiction se met en place doucement. Je ne vais pas vous présenter tous les membres de la famille de Kazuha, mais juste certains donc rassurez-vous. J'attends vos réactions. Sinon pour les nouveaux chapitres, vous avez peut-être noté que j'essaye pour cette fanfiction de poster un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le week-end. Pour ma fanfiction Ce sera nous, la suite arrive dans le courant de la semaine. Bisous à vous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Kazuha eut un soudain mouvement de panique. Elle tressaillit, pétrifiée et fut soulagée en reconnaissant l'odeur de Heiji. C'était donc lui qui était dans son dos, la tenant étroitement enlacée contre lui, une main sur son ventre. Quelques secondes de pur bien-être plus tard, elle sursauta et tenta de se libérer en rougissant, mais Heiji qui dormait toujours n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Il la resserra contre lui en grommelant et Kazuha put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Un frisson la parcourut et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle se mît à anticiper son souffle et tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

Elle y parvint heureusement et fila à la douche, froide de préférence. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Heiji dormait toujours. Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui. Agenouillée, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et caressa ses cheveux. Il émit un soupir de contentement et se mît sur le côté, contre elle. Charmée, elle resta un moment à le regarder.

Finalement, elle gagna la cuisine et se rendit alors compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Dans la salle à manger, seule Mamori était assise en train de boire du thé. Elle en proposa à Kazuha qui se servit en silence.

"Il est arrivé ?"

Kazuha opina.

"Je dormais déjà, le pauvre."

Sa grand-mère sourit et rit doucement.

"J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse car Tomoyo t'a réclamé. Tu as passé ces derniers jours à t'occuper des enfants alors tes tantes se sont inquiétées ce matin. Nous avons réussi à les retenir, mais un peu plus, elle allait te chercher."

Kazuha rougit et baissa les yeux. Ils auraient été dans un drôle de pétrin.

"Merci", souffla-t-elle.

Mamori approuva et leva les yeux derrière la jeune fille. Kazuha se retourna et croisa le regard de Heiji. Il lui sourit et elle se leva, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter dans les bras.

"Grand-mère, je te présente Heiji Hattori, mon... mon fiancé. Heiji, voici Mamori Kimura, ma grand-mère.

\- Enchanté Madame. Merci de nous avoir invité, ma famille et moi pour les vacances, fit-il s'inclinant.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin le fameux Heiji", déclara-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Kazuha.

Elle rougit et Mamori se leva.

"Je vais vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement. Une bonne partie de la famille est partie sur le marché ce matin, donc vous pouvez prendre votre temps.

\- Merci."

Elle sortit de la pièce et Kazuha se tourna vers Heiji. Elle sursauta en sentant une main la prendre par la taille. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva plaquée contre Heiji. Il fondit sur ses lèvres brusquement avec passion, une main à sa nuque. Elle sentit sa langue dominer la sienne et un gémissement lui échapper. Voulant reprendre la situation en main, elle lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre et devant son regard surpris, l'embrassa à son tour, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la laissa faire, immobilisant ses propres mains qu'il sentait baladeuses. La respiration saccadée, ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu et soufflèrent, front contre front.

À quelques mètres de là, Meiko et Shizuka croisèrent Mamori.

"Ah, Heiji-kun et Kazuha-chan sont réveillés", informa-t-elle en leur désignant la salle à manger.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent et s'y rendirent. Un geste de Shizuka suffit à les immobiliser. Silencieuses, elles restèrent bouche-bées devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à elles. Heiji tenait Kazuha étroitement enlacée contre lui et l'embrassait. Réagissant enfin, Meiko prit la main de Shizuka et elles s'éclipsèrent.

"Heiji, murmura Kazuha en ouvrant les yeux. Tu m'as manqué."

Elle se lova contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son torse. Il l'enlaça un peu plus.

"Aho, susurra-t-il à son oreille. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que nous étions tous les deux ces derniers jours, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous ou le lieu qui n'était pas... propice, souffla-t-il, les joues rougies. Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Il la relâcha et elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Allons déjeuner", fit-elle en l'entraînant.

Oui, elle adorait cette nouvelle facette de Heiji.

Dans la cuisine, Meiko et Shizuka commençait à préparer le repas du midi.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait autant grandi. J'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de donner mon accord", bougonna Meiko.

Shizuka rit à sa réflexion et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ça peut te consoler, Kazuha n'avait pas l'air contre."

Meiko lui tira puérilement la langue et elles rirent. C'est à cet instant que Heiji et Kazuha entrèrent dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour !" salua la jeune fille, lâchant l'air de rien la main de Heiji.

Elle vint embrasser sa mère qui lui rendit son étreinte avec affection.

"Je ne te présente pas Heiji, sourit Kazuha.

\- Oh non, je me souvenais plutôt d'un petit bout haut comme ça", fit-elle en illustrant la hauteur avec sa main.

Heiji rit doucement.

"Vous n'avez pas changé Madame Toyama. Je suis heureux de vous revoir si souriante."

Meiko sentit ses joues rougir face au compliment et le remercia.

"Et moi tu me trouves vieille", grommela Shizuka en faisant mine de bouder.

Heiji soupira ce qui déclencha le rire de Kazuka. Il se tourna vers elle et un sourire éclaira son visage. Aussitôt, les deux mamans se sentirent de trop. Cependant, ils revinrent à la réalité, gênés, et prirent de quoi déjeuner.

"Ne mangez pas trop", leur rappela Shizuka alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la salle à manger.

Ils approuvèrent et une fois seules, elles poussèrent un profond soupir. Les enfants grandissaient toujours trop vite.

* * *

Assise sur le banc devant la propriété, Meiko soufflait tranquillement. Mine de rien, autant de monde autour d'elle la fatiguait énormément. Shizuka vint lui apporter une tasse de thé. Au lycée et même au collège, elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle. Meiko avait toujours eu une petite santé. Ça s'était aggravé avec l'arrivée de Kazuha. Ginshiro l'avait suivi de près pendant toute sa grossesse, prenant même un congé pour être avec elle. Bien qu'enceinte également, Shizuka venait souvent la voir, l'aider. Elles s'étaient toujours soutenues. La naissance des enfants et la première année avait été dure pour les Toyama. Kazuha n'avait pas été un bébé difficile, mais elle restait un bébé.

Meiko soupira en y repensant. Elle avait adoré cette année-là. Elle en avait bavé, mais ça restait certainement une des plus belles années de sa vie. L'année où elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de vivre pleinement. Elle en avait passé du temps à l'hôpital, pourtant, ça ne changeait rien. Elle était avec sa famille. L'homme qu'elle aimait et sa fille, un bébé plein de vie, sans soucis de santé. C'était peut-être sa plus belle réussite. Elle qui n'avait que peu travaillé à cause de ses problèmes de santé.

Shizuka posa une main sur son épaule et sourit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, pensive également.

"Tu sais, pour Heiji et Kazuha. Je suis rassurée après ce que nous avons vu ce matin."

Meiko se tourna vers elle, interrogatrice.

"Tu connais moins Heiji, mais concernant les sentiments, il est aussi maladroit que son père alors je m'inquiétais un peu. En plus, il est très brut dans ses propos, très direct disons. Ils ont l'habitude de souvent se disputer tous les deux.

\- Ça ne change pas, fit remarquer Meiko.

\- Ah oui ? Ils étaient déjà comme ça petits ?

\- Oh oui. J'avoue que d'après ce que me disait Kazuha, il était clair qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à lui.

\- Il ne les montre pas beaucoup. Il est plus simple de voir l'amour que Kazuha lui porte. C'est pour ça que je suis soulagée. Le début avec Heizo a été particulier. Il...

\- Je me souviens, coupa Meiko en souriant. Tu étais obligée de prendre les devants.

\- Comme s'il avait besoin d'une autorisation, rougit Shizuka. Il était assez vieux jeu en fait", se moqua-t-elle.

Elles rirent et un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. À quelques mètres, Heizo et Ginshiro venaient de revenir du marché.

"Qui était assez vieux jeu ?" questionna Heizo en levant un sourcil.

Shizuka lui sourit, amusée.

"Oh, mais toi mon chéri", dévoila-t-elle en venant le taquiner.

Il allait répliquer, mais fut interrompu par Ginshiro, inquiet pour sa femme.

"Tout va bien, Meiko ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains, s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- Oui", opina-t-elle, heureuse de voir son mari.

Il lui fit un sourire rassuré et Heizo reporta son attention sur Shizuka, vexé.

"Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux était le plus vieux jeu", rétorqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Shizuka le rattrapa dans sa fuite, laissant Meiko et Ginshiro seuls. Ce-dernier s'assit aux côtés de sa femme, tenant toujours ses mains dans les siennes.

"Tu sais, pour Kazuha, je...

\- Je suis convaincue que c'était une bonne idée", émit Meiko.

Ginshiro resta un moment surpris et haussa un sourcil, sceptique quant à ce soudain engouement. Meiko lui avait donné son accord, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle change d'avis ainsi.

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Oh, eh bien comme ça... L'instinct d'une mère."

Les joues légèrement rosies, elle tentait de donner du crédit à son mensonge. Il soupira. Que dire face à cet argument ? Lui avait bien l'instinct d'un inspecteur. Il n'était pas dupe. Cependant, si elle avait envie de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu, elle le ferait.

Brusquement, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses épaules. Surprise, elle se raccrocha à son cou retenant un cri.

"Allez rentrons, avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

\- Au beau milieu de l'été", riposta Meiko en riant, sa tête appuyée contre son cou.

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa enivrer par son parfum. Il n'était rarement aussi heureux qu'en compagnie de sa femme. Elle ne dit rien non plus et profita de l'instant présent.

* * *

Kazuha était tranquillement dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du midi. Elle avait pris la suite de Shizuka et Meiko, les laissant se reposer un peu. Après tout, elle s'était levée vraiment tard aujourd'hui et n'avait pas pu aider.

Miki, la fille du frère de Mamori, entra dans la cuisine avec Akio, son fils de six mois dans les bras.

"Coucou Kazuha-chan ! Je te cherchais. Je te propose un échange. Tu t'occupes d'Akio et je prépare le repas, ça te va ? Il faut lui donner son bain, je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin. Après je veux bien que tu t'occupes de son repas. Il le prend à midi et ce petit bonhomme est très à cheval sur les horaires.

\- D'accord, sourit Kazuha. Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Oh oui, tout le monde rentre du marché à cette heure-là. Il va y avoir de la main d'œuvre. Je vais embaucher Kyo-kun."

Kazuha rit en imaginant Kyo en train de cuisiner. Il avait le même âge qu'elle et était le neveu de Miki, ainsi donc ils n'avaient pas grand lien de parenté tous les deux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le considérer comme son cousin à part entière. Il était assez boudeur et rancunier, mais elle s'amusait toujours avec lui. Ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents tous les deux. Parfois, il lui rappelait Heiji, même s'ils étaient foncièrement différents.

"Allez file. Ses affaires sont dans la chambre", la pressa Miki en lui confiant Akio.

Kazuha se retrouva hors de la cuisine, Akio tout contre elle. Le bébé la regarda avec de grands yeux verts et commença à rire. Bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui suivre et l'installa sur sa hanche. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Miki, lui prit des vêtements propres, une couche ainsi que ses affaires de toilette. Elle alla dans la salle de bain des enfants où était sa petite baignoire. Elle la remplit d'eau, posant Akio sur sa serviette à même le sol. Le bébé gazouilla et parvint à se mettre sur le ventre. Trop petit pour se porter, il resta sur place à battre des jambes et des bras. Kazuha rit en le voyant faire. Elle le récupéra après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau, et le déshabilla. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air de se demander à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

"Bah alors Akio-chan. Tout va bien. Je vais juste te donner ton bain. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta maman aujourd'hui, mais je te l'ai donné avant-hier, tu te souviens ?"

À nouveau confiant, Akio secoua ses jambes et ses bras en riant. Elle sourit, conquise et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait tout à portée de mains, aussi, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et mît délicatement le bébé dans l'eau en le soutenant d'une main. Elle n'avait mis qu'un fond d'eau, histoire de minimiser les risques.

"C'est tiède, hein Akio-chan", murmura-t-elle alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Le soutenant d'une main, elle passa de l'eau sur son corps au fur et à mesure en lui expliquant très exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Il semblait captivé.

"Le savon, et on frotte. Pas trop quand même. Tu vas être tout propre", sourit-elle en le rinçant.

Il prit confiance et remua les bras, éclaboussant tout autour.

"Akio-chan !" s'exclama Kazuka en riant.

Elle créa de petites vagues en guise de douces représailles. Elles vinrent recouvrir ses épaules et il s'agita un peu plus.

"Oh, je vois. Ça t'amuse hein, petit polisson."

Il le prit visiblement pour un compliment et continua ses exploits. Kazuha tenta vainement de se protéger et finit par abandonner. Elle le laissa un peu barboter en lui racontant des histoires et le sortit du bain. Elle l'allongea sur sa serviette éponge et l'emmaillota. Tamponnant en douceur, elle le sécha et l'hydrata. Elle lui mît une couche, son body ainsi qu'un short et un tee-shirt.

"Et voilà ! Hum... qu'est-ce que tu sens bon", déclara-t-elle en venant lui chatouiller le ventre du bout de son nez.

Il gigota et elle le prit étroitement dans ses bras.

"Je vais te remettre sur la première serviette pendant que je range et après, on va préparer le repas."

Il semblait reconnaître ce mot-là puisqu'il n'arrêta pas de secouer ses bras et ses jambes en babillant les minutes suivantes.

"Oui, oui, je suis à toi Akio-chan", souffla finalement Kazuha, une fois tout rangé.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et sursauta en tombant sur Heiji. Anticipant une possible chute, il la retint contre lui pour éviter que le bébé ne lui échappe. Heureusement, elle le garda fermement dans ses bras et la situation amusa beaucoup Akio. Il vint toucher la chemise de Heiji avec curiosité, mais préféra bien vite la poitrine de Kazuha.

"Désolé, rougit Heiji. Je te cherchais un peu partout et...

\- Non, c'est moi. Je m'occupais d'Akio et j'ai tendance à oublier le reste dans ces moments-là.

\- J'ai vu ça", fit Heiji en lui lançant un regard tendre.

Elle l'observa avec surprise et haussa les sourcils.

"Tu nous espionnais ?

\- Non ! répliqua le détective. Je... je regardais... Tu sais bien t'occuper des enfants.

\- Oui, le fils de notre voisin venait souvent à la maison et puis, avec tous mes petits cousins. Tu ne les as pas encore vu, mais il y avait de quoi faire", sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ils passèrent devant le miroir de l'entrée et Kazuha capta le regard surpris d'Akio. Elle s'arrêta et s'avança vers le miroir, le bébé dans les bras.

"Oh, tu as vu Akio-chan, c'est toi."

Elle lui fit une signe de la main et il parut encore plus surpris. Puis, elle prit sa propre main et le secoua doucement. Le bébé gazouilla quelque peu et gigota dans ses bras. Elle l'avança vers le miroir et il sembla comprendre. En effet, il s'immobilisa, bougea à nouveau et éclata de rire en tendant la main vers son reflet.

Kazuha rit à son tour et croisa le regard de Heiji. Il était particulièrement expressif, mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se retourna vers lui, curieuse, mais il avait déjà changé d'expression.

Sans un mot, ils gagnèrent la cuisine et Kazuha put lui présenter les personnes présentes : Miki, Jun qui était la sœur de Meiko, et Kyo qui boudait en épluchant des légumes. Elle décida de la taquiner et installa Akio dans sa chaise haute.

"Kyo-kun, je t'en pique. Tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est pour Akio-chan.

\- Quoi ?! Non j'y suis depuis une heure au moins !" rétorqua le jeune homme en tentant de récupérer son bien.

Cependant, Kazuha les mettait déjà dans le mixeur. Elle cuisina rapidement une purée pour Akio et lui mît son bavoir. Heiji se retrouva bientôt assis devant Akio avec son bol de purée à la main.

"Kazuha, tu n'as vraiment pas peur. Je suis détective pas nourrisseur de bébé, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Olala, on ne sait jamais comment les choses vont tourner, tu devrais t'entrainer, Heiji", assura la jeune fille, amusée.

Elle ne prit conscience de ses propres paroles que quelques secondes plus tard et rougit en formant ses boulettes de riz.

Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant et ignora les rires de Miki et Jun. Heiji soupira et prépara une petite cuillère qu'il présenta à Akio. Mort de faim, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Étant bon mangeur, le bébé lui facilita la tâche et finit son bol sans difficulté. Heiji lui essuya la bouche avec son bavoir.

"Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez particulièrement bien Heiji-kun", fit Miki en lui tendant un petit pot aux fruits.

Il l'ouvrit et eut le droit à un franc sourire d'Akio. Il connaissait déjà les petits pots aux fruits visiblement et aimait ça. En effet, il se pencha en avant et tenta même d'attraper le pot. Heiji avait heureusement eu la bonne idée de le garder en main, ce qui permit son sauvetage. Akio mangea rapidement son dessert et il le fit boire un peu d'eau avec le biberon. Puis, heureux, Akio leva les bras vers Heiji. Par réflexe, ce-dernier le prit en douceur et se rendit compte de son erreur une fois le bébé installé contre lui. Heiji se pétrifia et n'osa plus bouger.

"Heu... Kazuha, tu ne veux pas le reprendre ?"

Elle rit en le voyant si stressé et vint à son secours, plaçant correctement Akio.

"Je vous laisse aller le coucher pour sa sieste, déclara à Miki, occupée à la cuisine.

\- D'accord, tu viens Heiji ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne comptes pas le prendre dans tes bras.

\- Non, il a l'air très bien", le taquina Kazuha.

Ce n'était pas vrai puisque le bébé sentait le malaise de Heiji. Aussi, il gardait ses yeux grands ouverts sur lui avec inquiétude. Heiji soupira une nouvelle fois et la suivit.

Il raffermit sa prise et accéléra pour la rattraper.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, souffla-t-il, gêné par le regard du bébé. On va juste te mettre au lit, d'accord ?"

Il tentait de le rassurer, tout comme Kazuha l'avait fait lors de son bain. Cela porta ses fruits puisque Akio lui dédia un sublime sourire et se mît à gigoter soudainement.

"Aho ! Arrête de bouger", dit-il en s'immobilisant.

De peur, les yeux du bébé s'humidifièrent et Heiji paniqua.

"Non, non ! Ne pleure pas. Ça va, ça va."

Akio commença à hoqueter et avant que ça ne dégénère, Kazuha vint le récupérer. Elle le berça tandis qu'Heiji s'appuyait sur le mur en expirant profondément. Il l'avait échappé belle. Kazuha se moqua de lui, vite imitée par Akio.

"On ne peut pas être doué partout, rétorqua calmement Heiji en retrouvant son assurance.

\- Rah Heiji !" s'écria-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour le rattraper.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir devant en courant. Il avait repéré la chambre du bébé en la cherchant et cela l'amusa beaucoup d'embêter Kazuha. Elle le rejoignit et une nouvelle dispute débuta, ponctuée par les rires d'Akio.

* * *

 **Eh oui, Kazuha et Heiji se font surprendre. Ce ne sera pas la seule fois, je vous préviens. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avancer en aveugle car le comportement disons de fiancé d'Heiji est assez dur à déduire. Je ne fais que des suppositions et donc j'espère ne pas être trop hors caractère. Je l'imagine passionné déjà vu sa passion pour les enquêtes et son caractère. J'entends par là qu'il s'emporte facilement dans tout ce qu'il fait et plus particulièrement lorsque ça concerne Kazuha. Leurs disputes par exemple.**

 **Bon Heiji a toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais on ne le changera pas aussi facilement. Je crois que le langage du corps va rapidement plus lui parler ;)**

 **Avez-vous aimé le petit développement sur Meiko ? Je pense que c'était la moindre des choses après avoir introduit ce personnage. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Moi je l'adore personnellement.**

 **Excusez-moi pour le très long passage avec Akio, mais je trouve ça trop mignon donc encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu résister.**

 **Bisous et au prochain chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Tout d'abord, désolée de ce retard énorme. Pour ma défense, j'ai trouvé un job d'été (enfin deux) du coup, j'ai plus trop de temps. De plus, j'ai été un peu à court d'inspiration ce qui n'aide pas. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre neuf ce week-end sûr ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

 **Anel : Eh oui, après relecture, effectivement je me suis surpassée XD. Merci à toi ! ^^**

 **Bidimouille : Merci beaucoup ^^ et encore une fois désolée du retard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Lorsque Yuta entra dans la salle à manger, un joyeux brouhaha régnait. Il s'assit en soupirant à côté de Kazuha et pria pour que l'heure de la sieste arrive rapidement. Sa voisine rit en le voyant faire.

"Bah alors, courage Yuta-kun. Ah, au fait, je te présente Heiji. Heiji voici Yuta, mon cousin.

\- Enchanté", répondit Heiji avec un sourire en se penchant vers lui.

Heiji était assis de l'autre côté de Kazuha. Yuta lui rendit son salut.

"Voici donc le fameux détective Heiji Hattori. Vraiment ravi."

De suite, Heiji suspecta quelque chose. Il avait rencontré tout le monde aujourd'hui et s'ils le savaient proche de Kazuha, aucun n'avait réagi ainsi avec un sourire aussi malicieux. Les autres soupçonnaient une simple idylle, mais ce Yuta était différent.

"Il sait", murmura Heiji à l'oreille de Kazuha.

Elle se retourna surprise.

"Oui, Yuta a été témoin d'une conversation avant que j'arrive."

Heiji opina et se remit à manger.

"Et comment tu sais ça ?" interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se pencha vers lui, curieuse de savoir comment avec une seule phrase il parvenait à déduire de telles choses.

"C'est sa manière de parler, son sourire et ce qu'il a dit précisément qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Sinon, tu es très proche de ce Yuta pour qu'il se mette sans rien demander à coté de toi. Tu m'en as déjà parlé également. Il était donc possible que tu l'aies mis dans la confidence.

\- On pourrait leur dire, Heiji, répondit Kazuha, pensive.

\- Pas maintenant... bientôt", la rassura-t-il.

Il prit son bol de riz et mangea de bon appétit. Kazuha le regarda faire, inconsciente du regard posé sur eux. Un regard plein de jalousie.

* * *

Après le repas, la maison devint très calme. En effet, les enfants furent mis à la sieste et quelques adultes en profitèrent pour se reposer également. Aussi, ceux debout ne firent pas de bruit. Kazuha finissait de nettoyer la vaisselle de repas quand Yuta vint la trouver.

"Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas monter à cheval cet aprèm' ? Ça m'arrangerait, Ginkgo t'aime bien alors..."

Il lui fit un sourire contrit.

"Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas le monter, rétorqua Kazuha.

\- Je n'y peux rien moi, s'il s'est habitué à toi. En tout cas, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas été monté... s'il te plait ?"

Il joignit ses mains, la priant de venir. La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord, lâcha-t-elle, tu sais bien que je ne te refuse jamais rien, surtout quand ça concerne les chevaux.

\- Super, je t'attends à l'écurie."

Il sortit de la cuisine en courant au moment où Heiji entrait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Kazuha.

\- Il vient de monopoliser mon après-midi.

\- Quoi ?! Toute l'après-midi ?

\- Non, certainement pas. Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Euh... non", fit-il en se frottant la tête avec un air embarrassé.

Kazuha mît ses mains dans son dos et se rapprocha de lui, curieuse. Elle se pencha et lui sourit malicieusement.

"Tu mens", affirma-t-elle.

Il parut se rendre compte de sa proximité et se redressa brusquement, faisant un pas en arrière. Kazuha continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre le mur.

"Aho ! Je ne mens pas.

\- Si !" rétorqua fermement Kazuha.

Elle était en train de se mettre en colère, il le sentait et il avait un instinct incomparable concernant les colères de Kazuha.

"Non !" répondit-il malgré sa position de faiblesse.

Mains sur les hanches, elle se répéta une nouvelle fois et Heiji sentit une toute autre émotion prendre place. Si la seconde précédente, il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir, il eut soudainement une poussée d'adrénaline. Elle était due sans aucun doute à l'analyse qu'il venait de faire de la situation. Il y a encore peu de temps, il aurait lui même repris du terrain et répliqué face à Kazuha. Il aurait été en colère de se faire traiter de menteur, alors pourquoi tout à coup, il reculait devant elle. Certes, elle pouvait être effrayante, voire très effrayante quand elle voulait. Mais, après donc, une petite introspection de ses sentiments, il avait enfin compris le pourquoi de sa réaction.

Elle découlait en partie de la posture de la jeune femme. Ses mains fermement appuyées sur ses hanches comme lors d'une dispute traditionnelle, sa façon de se pencher vers lui, ses sourcils froncés, sa petite moue boudeuse, ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. En fait, elle l'excitait et ça il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant. Trop pris dans leurs disputes, il n'y avait certainement jamais accordé d'importance. Peut-être était-ce un côté malsain qu'il venait de se découvrir ? Peu importe. Pour l'instant, il avait extrêmement envie de répondre à ses provocations, mais certainement pas comme elle l'imaginait.

"Heiji ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Kazuha, perturbée devant son absence de réaction.

Elle se pencha donc un peu plus vers lui et leva une main. Elle releva ses cheveux, se mît sur la pointe des pieds et posa son front contre le sien, les joues adorablement rougies.

"Tu as de la température."

Elle était clairement inquiète pour lui. Il enleva sa main et rit.

"Aho, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi "aho" ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu..."

Elle fit brusquement couper par des lèvres avides. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se retrouva bloquée entre son corps brûlant et le mur de la cuisine. Tout fut vite oublié et une étrange chaleur s'embrasa dans son ventre. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et elle hoqueta alors qu'il la soulevait se glissant entre ses jambes. Elle encercla naturellement sa taille avec sa jambe et se cramponna à son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'oxygène commença à lui manquer et lorsque Heiji la libéra, ce fut pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers ardents. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle gémissait et que ses mains baladeuses devaient l'encourager plus qu'autre chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux, avisa la cuisine déserte ainsi que sa respiration haletante. Ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Heiji relâcha sa cuisse dans un sursaut de conscience et s'écarta d'elle. Un sentiment de frustration les percuta et essoufflé, il croisa son regard.

"Désolé, je..."

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne t'ai pas aidé", déclara-t-elle en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire embarrassé.

Il soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur froid, juste au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"Non, tu ne m'aides pas", souffla-t-il.

Elle frissonna et se libéra.

"Désolée, c'est moi qui suis désolée."

Elle sortit brusquement de la cuisine. Heiji se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, tout de suite.

* * *

Kazuha courut jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre. Là, elle s'aspergea d'eau. Reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. Elle vit en direct son visage passer d'un rouge léger à un rouge écarlate. Mais comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?! Et Yuta qui l'attendait. Elle s'en souvient à cet instant et prit ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Elle enleva son short et mît un hakama blanc en guise de pantalon d'équitation. En haut, elle garda son débardeur bleu. Elle chaussa ses bottines une fois dans l'herbe et fonça sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait à l'écurie. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées.

Effectivement, Yuta l'attendait devant la stalle de Ginkgo.

"Eh bien enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps, pesta le jeune homme.

\- Désolée."

Il soupira et passa à autre chose.

"Je l'ai sellé. Il est intenable, fais attention", prévint-il en ouvrant la porte.

C'était un sublime cheval à la robe noire et aux crins longs ondulés. Croisé frison, il avait hérité de toute la noblesse de cette race. Il vint vers la jeune fille, survolté et frappa le sol de son sabot.

"Calme, calme", murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle caressait son encolure.

Ginkgo se montra réceptif et posant ses grands yeux noirs sur Kazuha, il s'immobilisa. Elle prit ses rênes et le mena jusqu'à la carrière de sable. Yuta lui donna sa bombe et l'aida à se mettre en selle.

"Au fait, Heiji risque de s'inquiéter", réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Elle n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que lui voulait faire de son après-midi. En y repensant, il avait réagi bizarrement. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle pour ce qu'il avait prévu ? Elle haussa les épaules toute à ses réflexions et se tourna finalement vers Yuta.

"Peux-tu le prévenir ?"

Il acquiesça et partit en direction de la maison. Elle fit marcher sa monture et resserra la sangle tant bien que mal. Ginkgo n'appréciait que moyennement de se cantonner au pas. Il avait besoin d'exercices. Il tenta de partir au trot, mais fut retenu par sa cavalière et se contenta de renâcler son mors avec mauvaise humeur.

"Gingko", réprimanda la cavalière.

Avec patience, elle déjoua toutes ses tentatives et le mit enfin au trot. Il atteignit un trot souple de travail et Kazuha lui demanda plusieurs exercices.

Au beau milieu d'une volte, elle aperçut Yuta et Heiji accoudé à la barrière de la carrière. Ils l'observaient. Depuis quand, elle ne savait pas, absorbée comme elle l'était par Gingko.

Elle se redressa, exerçant une légère pression sur les rênes et il ralentit.

"Qu'est-ce vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle à leur intention.

Question stupide puisqu'elle savait très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, mais elle espérait une autre réponse comme une promenade au village, de quoi éloigner leur regard inquisiteurs.

"Je t'attends, déclara Heiji. Dès que tu as fini, on va se promener."

Sa réplique ne laissait place à aucune réponse. Aussi, elle soupira et se décida à les ignorer. Elle mît Gingko au galop et fit un cercle. Très vite, Yuta entra dans la carrière et la conseilla comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

La leçon se termina une heure plus tard. Gingko et Kazuha étaient en nage. Devant la chaleur, Kazuha le passa sous le jet d'eau. Il s'ébroua bruyamment aussitôt l'eau arrêtée, éclaboussant la jeune fille.

"Fallait le dire Kazuha-chan si tu voulais prendre une douche avec Gingko", dit Yuta, amusé.

Il prit le tuyau d'arrosage et le dirigea vers sa cousine qui se retrouva dégoulinante d'eau la seconde d'après.

"Yuta !" cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle tenta de lui reprendre le tuyau et ils furent trempés jusqu'à ce que Heiji ait la bonne idée de couper l'arrivée d'eau. Il n'avait pas été épargné également par leur bataille et arborait un air blasé.

"Je suis bon pour me changer !" grogna-t-il dans un sursaut de mauvaise humeur.

Kazuha lui lança un regard réprobateur et changea soudainement d'expression. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire, l'arme du crime dans les mains.

"Il fait chaud, ça rafraichit, non ?" déclara-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Yuta non plus visiblement puisqu'il détourna son regard en rougissant. Elle était proche, trop. Il comprit enfin en sentant le jet glacé lui frappait le torse. Elle éclata de rire et dans un élan de colère il l'attrapa par la taille. Elle lâcha le tuyau et se sentit décoller du sol. Il la transporta sur son épaule et avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à se libérer, une bulle glacée l'enveloppa. Il venait de sauter dans la rivière non loin des écuries.

"Heiji !" s'écria-t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

Elle nagea vers lui et appuyant sur ses épaules, tenta de le faire couler. Cependant, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il attrapa ses bras avec un sourire mauvais et la défia de recommencer.

"C'est inégale, lâche-moi !

\- Inégale ? Mais qui m'a attaqué au moment où je m'y attendais le moins ?!"

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et essaya de s'éloigner de lui. Il lui tenait toujours les poignets et elle ne parvint pas à se libérer.

"Eh bien alors, murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui. Tu t'avoues vaincue ?"

Il avait un sourire victorieux face à son expression de fureur. Elle s'immobilisa en croisant son regard. Il avait la même expression que lors de la résolution d'une affaire. Celle qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle perdit toute sa colère et se laissa grisée. Il était irrésistible et semblait s'en rendre parfaitement compte à en juger par son regard et son sourire.

Une main enveloppa sa taille et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Malgré l'eau froide, elle sentait sa température montée et ses joues se colorer au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait l'espace entre eux.

"T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es irrésistible lorsque tu es en colère ?" susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Il allait l'embrasser quand un aboiement proche les fit sursauter.

Léo se trouvait sur la rive. Inconscient du moment qu'il avait interrompu, il semblait inquiet de les voir tous les deux dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il continua d'aboyer et ils ne réussirent à le calmer qu'en sortant de l'eau. Yuta les rejoignit à ce moment. Il s'était occupé de Gingko et Kazuha rougit de honte en réalisant qu'elle l'avait oublié. Heiji, lui, soupira, soulagé. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il prit le poignet de Kazuha et l'emmena vers le chemin du village.

"On va se balader, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Yuta.

\- Quoi ?!" s'écria Kazuha, embarrassée.

Heiji répliqua, mais déjà Yuta ne les voyait plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Léo.

"Eh bien, on nous abandonne."

Le chien aboya, visiblement heureux. Yuta lui caressa affectueusement la tête et décida de rentrer à la maison, Léo sur les talons.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent se changer et sitôt cela fait, ressortirent pour la balade qui semblait tant importante pour Heiji.

Ils longeaient la route en silence, absorbés par leurs pensées. Soudain, Kauzha lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à un chemin sur le bas côté.

"Il conduit au village. Le paysage est joli par là. On peut voir la mer."

Heiji opina et se laissa guider. Il ne fit attention à sa main dans la sienne que quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au village qu'ils se lâchèrent, conscients qu'ils allaient certainement croiser des personnes de leur connaissance.

Ils remontèrent la rue principale et effectivement, Kazuha ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans saluer quelqu'un. Elle dut présenter Heiji une bonne quinzaine de fois en tant qu'ami d'enfance, ce qui irritait ce-dernier un peu plus à chaque fois. Il s'était très bien fait à l'appellation fiancé. Même s'il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire pour l'instant et d'attendre, il commençait à le regretter amèrement. Surtout lorsqu'il perçut les regards insistants des garçons du village. Il les fusilla du regard et continua de suivre une Kazuha souriante et affable.

Ils discutaient avec l'épicier quand un cri les fit se retourner. Le petit Tomoyo, le cousin de Kazuha, courrait dans leur direction. La sieste était vraisemblablement finie.

"Kazuha-neechan ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant de grands signes.

\- Tomoyo-chan !"

Elle lui rendit son salut et s'élança vers lui. Il sauta dans ses bras et elle le réceptionna en tournoyant sur elle même. Ils éclatèrent de rire et revinrent vers Heiji et l'épicier.

"J'ai dormi pendant deux heures et demi !

\- C'est bien, félicita Kazuha en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Au fait, Kazuha-kun, je pense que ma femme va vouloir te voir pour la fête du village", déclara l'épicier.

La jeune fille acquiesça et elle promit d'y aller tout de suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mariko Tanaka était en train de plier des kimonos dans son salon. En voyant Kazuha, elle poussa une exclamation de joie.

"Kazuha-chan ! C'est parfait", fit-elle en tournant autour d'elle.

Sans rien n'y comprendre, Kazuha se laissa guider jusqu'au salon. Là, Mariko prit un sublime kimono traditionnel et le montra à Kazuha.

"Veux-tu bien être mon mannequin pour cette année ? questionna-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît ?"

Kazuha lui sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Merci à toi. Vous garderez le secret vous deux", ajouta Mariko en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

Tomoyo tenait gentiment la main de Heiji et ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Ils promirent de concert et Mariko sautilla d'excitation.

"J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Ma petite Kazuha-chan, représentant le village.

\- Arrêtez, je vais commencer à stresser.

\- Mais non, je suis sûre que tu seras encore plus belle que ta maman au même âge."

Kazuha pouffa, absolument pas convaincue. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Mariko continua de s'extasier et leur offrit un thé. Elle ne les libéra qu'une heure plus tard. En retournant au village, ils croisèrent la maman de Tomoyo, Yumi.

"Maman ! s'écria le petit en quittant la main de Kazuha pour les bras de Yumi.

\- Coucou mon Tomo-chan ! Tu t'es bien amusé ?"

Il opina et décrivit à grand renfort de gestes et d'éclats de voix son après-midi.

"Il a joué avec Miya-chan, la fille de l'épicier pendant que nous étions chez Mariko-san."

Yumi remercia Kazuha et Heiji et ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du retour. Les petits mangeaient plus tôt le soir. Comme ça ils pouvaient jouer encore un peu avant de prendre le bain et d'aller se coucher.

Kazuha leur fit un signe de la main et se tourna vers Heiji. Elle fut surprise de le trouver pensif, le regard rivé sur la mer.

"Heiji, ça va ?"

Il acquiesça sans bouger et finalement, marcha vers un sentier descendant visiblement jusqu'à la plage. Il devait être près de dix-huit heures et Kazuha lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire sur la plage à cette heure.

"Me balader, quelle question", répondit-il avec un air innocent.

Elle haussa un sourcil et allait mettre ses mains sur ses hanches quand Heiji lui tourna le dos.

"Me balader avec toi", ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Elle resta muette d'étonnement et le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, les joues rougies. Mains dans les poches, il la devançait de quelques mètres. Derrière, elle réfléchissait activement à son drôle de comportement. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire ?

Elle se creusait encore les méninges lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'attendait. Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires rassurants qui fonctionnaient dans toutes situations, et lui tendit la main.

Elle abandonna ses réflexions et lui donna la sienne sans hésiter.

La plage était déserte. Cependant, plus ils avançaient et plus Kazuha sentait Heiji se tendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle et soupira.

"Quoi ? Je te connais tout de même ? rétorqua Kazuha. Si tu pensais me berner alors...

\- Mais non, souffla-t-il. Je connais trop bien tes colères pour les attiser volontairement, aho."

Il avait dit ça en souriant, les mains levées devant lui en guise de protection. Elle prit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, une voix les interrompit.

"Kazuha-chan !"

C'était Kyo qui courrait vers eux. Kazuha l'aimait beaucoup, mais le timing la fit grincer des dents. Elle lui répondit tout de même.

"Kyo-kun.

\- Je vous cherchais partout. Heureusement, j'ai croisé le poissonnier qui m'a dit que vous aviez pris le chemin de la mer. On rentre ?

\- Euh... oui", fit Kazuha, se tournant vers Heiji, indécise.

Il se contenta d'opiner et à partir de ce moment, se renferma dans un drôle de mutisme. Il ne prit pas part à la conversation qui suivit et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée.

* * *

À la maison, l'habituel tumulte les étourdit un moment. Les enfants étaient en train de manger et à côté, les adultes discutaient bruyamment. Finalement, ils passèrent à table et sitôt le repas terminé, quelqu'un mît de la musique. Bientôt, une piste de danse se créa au milieu du salon. C'était une scène assez habituelle pendant ses vacances. Presque par réflexe, Yuta attrapa la main de Kazuha et l'emmena en riant. La musique se fit plus vive et seuls les jeunes, donc les enfants ainsi que Yuta et Kazuha restèrent. Yuta la faisait tournoyer sous le regard mauvais de Kyo et Heiji quand Tomoyo exprima clairement son mécontentement.

"Moi aussi je veux danser avec Kazuha-neechan ! déclara-t-il, poings serrés.

\- Bien, bien", céda Yuta en lançant un regard mi-désolé mi-amusé à Kazuha.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Kazuha prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Les adultes revinrent sur la piste au changement de musique et Kazuha laissa Tomoyo avec sa petite cousine, Nina.

Elle revint essoufflée vers Heiji et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Désolée, murmura-t-elle, je te laisse tout seul."

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de représailles et rit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me battrai de toutes mes forces contre Tomoyo, fit-il avec ironie.

\- Heiji", réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle le bouscula quelque peu et croisant son regard, ils rirent ensemble.

Devant eux, Meiko et Ginshiro dansaient. Plus loin, Shizuka et Heizo discutaient avec Mamori, la grand-mère de Kazuha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ignorés de tous, Heiji prit la main de Kazuha et l'emmena avec lui.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, désolée du retard et désolée de ce suspens que j'imagine insoutenable pour vous. J'espère publier la suite bientôt ^^**

 **Sinon, vous devez tous avoir deviné ce qu'Heiji veut dire à Kazuha ? J'attends tout de même vos propositions (même si je n'ai rien fait pour le cacher). Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

La mer scintillait énormément cette nuit-là. Les étoiles semblaient se refléter à sa surface, créant un univers particulier et vaste. À présent, Heiji courrait, tenant fermement la main de Kazuha. Il avait pris un sentier en direction de la plage et semblait déterminé. Kazuha ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais elle se laissa guider sans rien dire.

Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre de plus en plus vite. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Heiji avait en tête et trouvait son comportement terriblement romantique. Certainement malgré lui, après tout, il s'agissait d'Heiji, mais ça ne changeait rien à ses yeux.

Dés qu'ils furent sur la plage, Heiji ralentit et se tourna vers elle. Il croisa son regard et baissa le sien. Elle pût facilement voir grâce à la nuit claire ses joues rosir. Un silence gênant s'abattit et elle enleva ses chaussures.

"Je vais marcher dans l'eau. Tu viens ?" fit-elle avec entrain.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit les devants et frissonna en entrant dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Heureusement, l'air était encore chaud et il faisait bon. Heiji enleva ses chaussures en grommelant pour pouvoir la suivre. Il la rejoignit en l'éclaboussant involontairement.

"Ah Heiji ! Je vais être trempé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu te mouiller les pieds, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je finisse gelée ! Tu pourrais faire attention.

\- Mais je suis bien obligé d'entrer dans l'eau pour te suivre !

\- Je n'allais pas partir, tu pouvais toujours attendre sur le bord !"

Heiji soupira, consterné.

"Aho ! Je ne peux plus attendre !

\- Aho ? C'est toi le aho, aho !" rétorqua aussitôt Kazuha.

Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée lorsque Heiji s'avança, décidé, vers elle. Il ne prononça pas un mot et l'encercla de ses bras.

"Faut-il que la nuit tombe pour je puisse te parler ?" murmura-t-il tout contre elle.

Elle ne fit aucun geste, pétrifiée. Ce Heiji qui se calmait aussi soudainement après un début de dispute, un Heiji sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la troublait énormément.

Elle finit par se détendre et se lova contre lui. Il resserra sa prise sans faire attention aux vagues qui venaient lécher leurs chevilles.

"Parle moi Heiji", implora presque Kazuha en s'écartant un peu de lui.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et agrippa son tee-shirt. Heiji déglutit difficilement. Savait-elle qu'elle était extrêmement désirable avec cette expression ? Était-ce fait exprès ? Cependant, elle continuait de le fixer, attendant qu'il parle. Lui n'avait plus envie de lui parler à présent, juste de l'embrasser. Il résista tant bien que mal et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner, puis il se tourna vers la mer.

"Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que..."

Il s'interrompit et finalement, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Que tu m'aimes ?"

Cette question laissa Kazuha déconcertée. Elle prit une bonne minute avant d'articuler un pauvre "quoi ?".

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, attendant sa réponse. Elle baissa les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

"Hum... quelque chose comme toujours", marmonna-t-elle en tortillant nerveusement ses mains.

Il parut réfléchir à sa réponse et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la regardait encore, mais avec un sourire.

Cela l'énerva. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rester silencieux comme ça ? Il s'en rendit compte et prit un air gêné.

"Désolé, désolé. Ne m'en veut pas, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Et puis, reprit-il plus sérieusement, moi aussi je dois être amoureux de toi depuis toujours. Seulement, je suis trop idiot et il a fallu que nos parents interviennent pour que je prenne pleinement conscience de l'évidence. Excuse moi Kazuha, je te fais attendre. En fait... je... je veux que tu oublies ce mariage arrangé..."

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase rapidement, comme par peur de douter au dernier moment. Kazuha eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle pour femme en fin de compte ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

"Oublies cette idiotie, ajouta Heiji, et fais comme si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé... enfin tout ce qui concerne le mariage bien entendu.

\- Quoi, mais Heiji, c'est...

\- Kazuha, je t'en prie."

Elle opina devant son air désespéré et réalisa qu'il tenait ses mains dans les siennes.

"Oublies ça Kazuha", fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Sa voix sonnait agréablement à son oreille. Il avait un ton enjôleur si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma doucement les yeux alors qu'il avançait toujours et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il prononça trois petits mots.

"Épouse moi Kazuha."

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, soudainement bien consciente de la réalité alors que quelques secondes plus tôt son esprit flottait dans un agréable brouillard, et le repoussa.

"Oh tu veux que..." dit Heiji en commençant se baisser.

Elle comprit son attention et le prit par les épaules.

"Mais non aho, tu vas être trempé."

Il était décidé à poser un genou à terre, peut-être à tout faire pour qu'elle lui réponde et avec la force du désespoir lui résista. Kazuha se retrouva entraînée à sa suite et perdit l'équilibre. Elle l'emmena dans sa chute et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux trempés dans l'eau. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait encore plus froide et ils ne restèrent pas à barboter. Rapidement, comme s'il mettait de côté la réponse qu'il attendait, Heiji prit sa main et la tira hors de l'eau. Il la regarda et son air sérieux se fissura. La seconde suivante, il riait nerveusement.

Kazuha n'était pas remise du choc et réalisa peu à peu qu'il venait de la demander en mariage. Elle ne rêvait pas.

"C'est une vraie proposition Kazuha. Si tu veux qu'on attende quelques années, ça ne me vexera pas. On est jeune, on a le temps. Je te demande de devenir ma femme car je me sens prêt. Je ne te promets pas une vie d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais une vie avec un détective grossier, un obsédé des enquêtes comme tu aimes à le dire et puis, nous connaissant il y aura des disputes. On devra faire face aux aléas de la vie tous les deux et a d'importantes questions. Je ne te raconte même pas quand on aura des enfants, le...

\- Heiji ! l'interrompit Kazuha. On dirait qu'il n'y a que des côtés négatifs au fait de m'épouser !"

Il prit un air surpris et haussa les sourcils.

"Mais pas du tout ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des trucs ou...

\- Je te connais et je ne m'imagine pas des trucs !"

Il ne sembla pas convaincu de sa réponse.

"Moi aussi je te connais et tu vas idéaliser alors que...

\- Heiji !" cria-t-elle pour le faire taire.

Il sursauta et resta silencieux. Elle desserra les poings et inspira profondément.

"Tu sais, fit-elle avec un calme soudain, j'aime nos disputes. J'aime te voir résoudre une enquête. J'aime l'expression que tu as dans ces moments. J'aime ton caractère vif, ton courage suicidaire, ton accent typique d'Osaka, je..."

Perdue dans son énumération, les joues plus rougies que jamais, elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre. Peu lui importait toutes ses mises en garde, elle n'en avait rien à faire puisqu'elle l'aimait. Cette évidence la frappa. Elle l'aimait lui avec ses défauts, ses qualités, ses manies, ses passions.

"Mais je t'aime Heiji ! s'écria-t-elle. Je sais tout ça... et c'est ce que je veux ! ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

Il sursauta et dût se souvenir qu'il devait respirer alors que les émotions se bouleversaient dans sa tête.

"Tu veux dire que tu..." dit-il en s'avançant.

Elle opina franchement.

"Oui, épouse moi Heiji, déclara Kazuha avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? l'interrogea-t-il, anxieux.

\- Oui", assura-t-elle.

Elle reprit conscience de la réalité en le voyant exploser de joie. La seconde suivante, elle décolla littéralement du sol. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle réalisa à cet instant. Elle avait dit oui, elle avait dit oui. Alors, ils allaient se marier et passer toute leur vie ensemble.

Cette pensée la combla et elle éclata de rire. Elle leva les bras avec la sensation de voler et dès qu'il la reposa, se jeta contre lui.

"On va se marier !" s'écria-t-elle en l'entraînant dans une étrange danse sur la plage déserte.

Ils finirent par tomber sur le sable, épuisés par un trop plein d'émotions.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps exactement ils étaient restés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, les yeux ouverts sur les étoiles. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ce fut à cause d'un bruit non attendu. En effet, en haut de la plage, Léo accourait en aboyant avec inquiétude. Il fonça sur Kazuha qui se retrouva à nouveau allongée par terre.

"Je vais bien, je vais bien, assura-t-elle en tentant de le repousser.

\- Si il est là alors..."

Ils regardèrent de concert en direction de la colline où se situait le sentier et virent effectivement un petit groupe arriver vers eux.

"Vous êtes inconscients ! s'écria Ginshiro, en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?! tempêta Heizo.

\- Vous auriez pu nous envoyer un sms, passer un appel, nous prévenir enfin !

\- Bon sang, il est bientôt deux heures du matin. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout le soucis qu'on s'est fait pour vous !"

Si Heizo et Ginshiro étaient en colère, Meiko et Shizuka semblaient bien plus inquiètes. Pris de court, ils restèrent muets.

"Mais vous êtes mouillés, réalisa Meiko en s'agenouillant à côté de Kazuha. Vous vous êtes baignés ?

\- Mais dites quelque chose bon sang ! fulmina le père de Heiji. Vous disparaissez tout d'un coup. On a alerté personne en pensant que vous alliez revenir, mais à deux heures du matin, c'est de l'inconscience ! Heiji ! Dis quelque chose."

Heiji sursauta, encore un peu perdu. Ils se levèrent, mais cette scène paraissait irréels à leurs yeux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à penser à autre chose que leurs récentes fiançailles. La colère et l'inquiétude de leurs parents semblaient loin, très loin. Aussi, pour contenter son père, Heiji dit la seule chose qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Je... elle a dit oui, Kazuha a dit oui."

Il se tourna vers elle, réalisant alors qu'il tenait sa main et lui sourit. Un nouvel élan de joie les prit et Léo bondit à leur côté. Il leur sauta dessus, tentant tant bien que mal d'obtenir des caresses. Sans plus se retenir, ils éclatèrent de rire sous les regards perplexes des adultes. Il leur fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qui les mettait d'aussi bonne humeur alors qu'une seconde auparavant, ils leur demandaient des explications.

"Vous... Heiji-kun... tu as... bégaya Meiko au bord des larmes.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il en essayant de repousser les assauts de Léo. J'ai demandé votre fille en mariage et...

\- J'ai dit oui !" compléta Kazuha en venant appuyer négligemment sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heiji.

Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et Heiji l'aida à se relever.

"Rentrons", murmura-t-il.

Elle opina.

"Ah... euh... désolés de vous avoir inquiété", les excusa Heiji en s'inclinant avant de littéralement prendre la fuite.

Ils coururent jusqu'au sentier, remontant la colline avec Léo sur les talons. Kazuha manqua plus d'une fois de tomber, mais à chaque fois, il était là pour la rattraper. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et ils disparurent à travers les arbres de la forêt entourant la maison de Kimura.

Meiko se mît à sangloter silencieusement et elle sentit Ginshiro passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je vous avais dit que c'était une bonne idée", rappela-t-il après un moment.

Heizo frappa amicalement son épaule et soupira.

"Ces enfants alors..." marmonna-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le sable.

Shizuka vint le rejoindre.

"Je suis rassurée. Je n'aurais jamais laissé partir Heiji tout seul. Avec Kazuha, tout ira bien", sourit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari à la manière de sa future belle-fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard. Je ne devais pas travailler ce week-end et en fait j'ai fait du remplacement donc pas trop le temps d'écrire. Je m'excuse également pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui laisse un peu à désirer. Je poste le suivant dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Aussi, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. Bisous à vous !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Bonne lecture !**

 **toota ham : désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre en message privé donc je le fais là. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Anel : merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire cette scène et je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé. Merci ! Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Heiji et Kazuha courraient toujours. Ils entrèrent en silence et rejoignirent leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

"Prends notre douche, je vais aller dans une autre salle de bain", déclara Kazuha.

Il approuva et ils séparèrent sur le palier. Heiji entra dans leur salle de bain, referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il avait besoin d'un petit temps pour assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait se marier avec Kazuha ! Elle lui avait dit oui, elle l'aimait.

Un sourire indescriptible s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Yes !" s'écria-t-il avant de se souvenir que même s'ils étaient à l'autre bout de la maison, assez isolés, il valait mieux ne pas trop tenter le diable.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides et se précipita sous une douche bien chaude.

* * *

Kazuha était assise à même le sol, son yukata à la main. Elle profitait au maximum de tous les sentiments et émotions qui la traversaient. C'était tout d'abord une joie immense et une certaine appréhension. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas encore, tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse, ça c'était une certitude. C'est sur ce constat qu'elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

* * *

Lorsque Kazuha arriva dans la chambre, le shōji ouvert lui renvoya un léger souffle de vent. Elle constata sans peine qu'Heiji n'était pas revenu et fit coulisser la paroi de papier de riz. Elle installa les futons et croisa le regard gêné de Heiji en relevant la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se tenait debout, une serviette autour de sa taille, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

"Hum... marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, j'ai oublié mon yukata."

En tant normal, Heiji n'était pas vraiment pudique, voire pas du tout, mais devant Kazuha c'était tout autre chose. Il sursauta presque quand elle se leva et recula tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui. Il réalisa qu'elle lui tendait son vêtement et la remercia en bégayant. Kazuha le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, surprise de son attitude. Lui qui était si franc et brutal, sans aucune notion de pudeur, rougissait devant elle. Elle qui l'avait vu tout petit, avec qui il prenait des bains. Elle avait encore quelques souvenirs de ces moments-là, ou peut-être était-ce les photos qu'elle avait en mémoire ?

N'empêche que malgré le temps clair, dans la maison ils n'avaient allumé aucune lumière. Aussi il faisait très sombre et un détective tel que lui devait bien s'en être rendu compte et avoir déduit qu'elle n'avait rien vu, si ce n'est une silhouette noire. Oui, Heiji était vraiment bizarre parfois.

Elle haussa les épaules et finit d'installer les lits. Elle se glissa dans le sien avec bonheur et détacha ses cheveux. Après une journée comme celle-là, elle était sûre de bien dormir. Elle était en train de s'installer confortablement quand Heiji entra. Seulement, il n'avait pas mis son yukata. Silencieux, il s'avança vers elle sans hésiter et cette fois-ci Kazuha comprit très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle s'assit et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et son front contre le sien.

"Merci", murmura-t-il.

Cela la fit rire.

"Oh attends, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages", répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Il posa sur elle un regard troublant et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa main dévia sur son cou et elle frissonna sous la caresse. Complètement hypnotisée, elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Trop à son goût puisqu'il la bascula en arrière et l'embrassa brusquement. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se laissa griser, retrouvant la même sensation qu'en début d'après-midi. Sauf qu'à contrario, ils ne s'interrompirent pas.

* * *

Meiko était tranquillement en train de lire dans le petit jardin intérieur. À ses côtés, Ginshiro pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Ils profitaient de ce calme quand un éclat de voix brisa leur paix. Kyo passa en trombe dans le couloir, suivit de Yuta, Heizo et Shizuka. Mamori marchait derrière eux, apparemment amusée.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginshiro en la rejoignant.

\- Oh, pas grand chose. Kyo voulait aller au marché avec Kazuha ce matin, mais étant donné qu'elle n'est pas encore levée..."

Elle leur laissa déduire la suite et sourit avec malice.

"Mais il n'est pas encore dix heures, le marché est jusqu'à midi, ils ont le temps, déclara Meiko.

\- Je crois que Kyo n'a pas trop apprécié leur petite disparition d'hier soir. D'ailleurs que lui a-t-elle répondu ? questionna-t-elle, bien que sachant la réponse.

\- Elle a dit oui, informa Meiko qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec sa maman.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous que...

\- Nous devrions les rattraper", coupa Mamori en se remettant en marche.

Ginshiro soupira, mais ils la suivirent. Au détour d'un couloir, non loin de la chambre de Kazuha et Heiji, ils tombèrent sur Shizuka et Yuta qui tentaient de contenir Kyo. Celui-ci ouvrait toutes les portes des chambres ne sachant pas dans laquelle se trouvait sa cousine.

"Et puis d'ailleurs, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas sur l'avant de la maison comme moi ?

\- Elle est un an plus vieille de toi, voilà pourquoi, rétorqua Yuta. Moi aussi, ma chambre est par ici."

Cela ne dissuada absolument pas Kyo. Il avait depuis longtemps habitué tout le monde à ses sauts d'humeur ainsi qu'à son caractère têtu et ils ne savaient que trop bien qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Seulement, ils avaient un peu peur de ce sur quoi ils pouvaient tomber.

"Allons, tenta Meiko. Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer, laisse là dormir."

Faire appel à ses bons sentiments dans ces moments-là était peine perdue et bien évidemment, Kyo ne l'écouta pas. Il continua ses recherches en l'appelant et fonça soudainement sur une porte au hasard. Mamori se tourna vers Heizo.

"C'est celle-ci", déclara-t-elle.

Les autres étaient aussi perdus que Kyo dans cette partie de la maison et ils ne pensaient pas être au bon endroit. Réagissant au quart de tour, Shizuka et Meiko se précipitèrent derrière le garçon. Seulement, Kyo avait déjà ouvert la porte.

"Kazuha ! fit-il sans pour autant entrer. Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait au marché ce matin !"

Les deux femmes le rejoignirent et soupirent de concert. Allongée entre deux futons, Kazuha dormait, seule. Certes il y avait deux futons, mais dans l'état de Kyo, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. La brunette était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les cheveux en bataille.

"Je vais la réveiller, déclara Meiko en se plaçant devant la porte. Kazuha a toujours eu un sommeil profond."

Heizo et Ginshiro qui étaient toujours dans le couloir en compagnie de Mamori, ramenèrent Kyo vers eux. Ce-dernier sembla se calmer et se laissait emmener quand une voix bien connu les fit sursauter. Kazuha venait de se réveiller. Elle attrapa soudainement le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main et sauta hors du lit. Vêtue d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand, elle se précipita vers eux avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien ? Heiji ? Maman ?"

Elle vit sa mère et se rasséréna aussitôt, mais la même expression angoissée se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Trop habituée à tomber sur une enquête, elle craignait qu'un meurtre ne fut commis chez elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" demanda Heiji en arrivant derrière eux.

Une serviette autour de la taille, il sortait de la douche et arborait un air soucieux.

"Rien, fit Heizo qui avait tout de suite compris leur inquiétude.

\- Kyo voulait juste que tu viennes au marché avec lui", expliqua Meiko.

Kazuha s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et soupira de soulagement. Heiji acquiesça et réalisa alors qu'il y avait tout de même beaucoup de monde. Il croisa le regard haineux de Kyo et devina ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer ici.

"Nous vous rejoignons, déclara-t-il. Excusez nous pour notre tenue, nous pensions à une urgence", fit-il auprès de Mamori en s'inclinant.

Elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur et fit demi-tour. Les autres suivirent, légèrement embarrassés. Cependant, Kyo resta planté au milieu de couloir, la bouche entrouverte, son regard passant de Kazuha, portant le tee-shirt qu'Heiji avait porté la veille, à ce-dernier.

"Vous dormez ensemble !" s'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Heiji retint la remarque cinglante qu'il sentait venir et lança un regard à Kazuha. Elle fila passer son yukata tandis qu'Heiji entreprenait de s'habiller et rejoignit son cousin.

"Oui, déclara-t-elle. On dort ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?! éclata le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

\- Parce que nous sommes fiancés", avoua Kazuha avec sincérité.

Kyo encaissa tant bien que mal et jeta un regard mauvais au détective. À présent habillé, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en retrait de la conversation. Kyo se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui attendait non loin. Celle-ci opina.

"Oui, je leur ai donné mon accord.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est...

\- Normal Kyo-kun, coupa la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Parce que c'est récent."

Il ne sut visiblement plus quoi dire puisqu'il se contenta de grogner.

"Et nous ce qu'on peut penser tu t'en fous !" s'exclama-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Kazuha.

Heiji s'avança, prêt à intervenir, mais Kazuha l'arrêta d'un regard.

"Nous ? répéta-t-elle, calmement.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Yuta, cracha Kyo en se tournant vers son cousin.

\- Kyo, c'était il y a longtemps ça", rétorqua Yuta, jetant un regard désolé à Kazuha.

Il prit ça comme une trahison et partit en courant.

"Kyo-kun !" appela Kazuha, inquiète pour son cousin.

Elle courut à sa poursuite. Meiko en profita pour interpeller Heiji.

"J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins", fit-elle, mains sur les hanches.

Ses yeux brillaient néanmoins d'une lueur malicieuse. Alors qu'Heiji piquait un fard, bégayant par l'affirmative, Shizuka s'interposa.

"Ah non, je veux des petits-enfants.

\- Mais ils peuvent attendre encore un peu pour ça.

\- Non, le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Imagine un petit bout comme Heiji ou Kazuha."

Pendant que Shizuka tentait de convaincre Meiko, Heiji s'éclipsa distraitement. En fin de compte, assister à une nouvelle dispute entre Kazuha et Kyo serait certainement moins gênant que rester ici.

Lorsqu'il les vit enfin, il choisit pourtant de ne pas intervenir tout de suite. Après tout, le voir n'arrangerait pas les choses. Si Kyo était bel et bien amoureux de Kazuha, il devait le détester et les regards haineux qu'il avait intercepté n'en était que la preuve. Lui même, à cause du même fait, ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Cependant, il constata rapidement qu'ils se ressemblaient assez. En effet, il tenait tête à Kazuha ce qui créait une dispute assez électrique. Elle atteignit son paroxysme à son arrivée.

"Mais je l'aime !" cria soudainement Kazuha.

Kyo resta muet face à cette affirmation et l'assurance avec laquelle elle lui avait dit ça. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qui était Heiji et oh combien il était important pour elle, mais il avait toujours repoussé la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait l'évidence. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, au moins, et il le savait bien au fond, mais se retrouver devant le fait accompli était un peu trop dur pour lui. Lui qui depuis l'adolescence sentait son cœur s'emballer en présence de sa cousine. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, et il regrettait l'ancien temps où il arrivait aux cousins de se marier.

Cependant, il s'était toujours promis, si Kazuha se fiancer ou était en couple seulement, de tester l'heureux élu. Après tout, il ne laisserait pas sa cousine à n'importe qui. C'était hors de question. Maintenant, il devait tenir sa promesse. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il lui tourna brusquement le dos.

"Bien, déclara-t-il, les bras croisés. J'espère pour lui qu'il te mérite."

Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et le fit dévier sur Heiji quelques mètres derrière. Il les observait sans rien dire, mais perçut très bien la mise en garde. À présent il était prévenu.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour la longueur (et le retard). Je vous embrasse tous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Mariage arrangé**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Les parents de Kazuha et Heiji s'inquiètent pour eux et décident, pour leur bien, de les marier ensemble. Cependant, les réactions sont imprévisibles et quand les sentiments s'emmêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Tout d'abord je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce retard. Je suis impardonnable je sais. J'arrête ici mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Finalement, Kyo et Kazuha partirent au marché. L'ambiance bien qu'extrêmement tendue à leur départ, était beaucoup plus apaisée lorsqu'ils revinrent pour le repas du midi. Sitôt ce-dernier terminé, les enfants filèrent jouer un peu avant que leurs parents ne les rappellent pour la sieste. La salle à manger fut tout de suite beaucoup plus calme pour le plus grand plaisir des personnes présentes. Les enfants étaient adorables certes, mais bruyants, et pour discuter ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Apparemment, le petit incident du matin était clos puisque personne n'en reparla. La conversation dévia plutôt sur le travail de certains. Il fallait dire que les Kimura étaient assez bien répartis dans le Japon et peu avait l'occasion de se revoir en dehors des grandes fêtes ou des vacances.

Après le café, les parents durent se résoudre à coucher les enfants, et donc à affronter leur déception, colère... Bref, une vraie partie de plaisir. Les autres débarrassèrent et bien vite, tout s'organisa pour le nettoyage et le rangement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison et la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger était propre. Kazuha pensait à faire une petite sieste également quand Yumi, la maman de Tomoyo, arriva. Elle semblait assez inquiète et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

"Vous n'avez pas vu Tomoyo ? Je le cherche partout."

La réponse fut négative et Yumi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"On va le chercher, se proposa Kazuha avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci."

Tous se mirent donc à la recherche du petit Tomoyo.

"S'il est dans la maison, ils le trouveront, déclara Heiji. De plus, ici il ne craint pas grand chose.

\- Mais dehors, murmura Kazuha en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre.

\- Où sont les jouets avec lesquels ils jouent dehors ?

\- Dans l'entrée", répondit-elle en s'y précipitant.

Elle ouvrit le placard du hall et sortit une caisse remplie de jouets. Un regard dans celle-ci leur suffit à en déduire le principal. Si Heiji ne connaissait pas le contenu de la boîte, il pouvait en deviner une partie et il manquait le plus important, enfin pour une majorité enfants comme Kudo par exemple.

"Où jouent-ils au ballon habituellement ?"

Ils sortirent et Kazuha prit les devants. Elle emprunta le petit sentier menant à la plage. Il y avait là, une prairie non loin de la falaise bordée d'arbres et séparée par une haie. L'endroit était pourtant désert. Enfin à première vue puisque une tache jaune alarma la jeune femme. Bien trop loin et trop prêt de la falaise à son goût, elle parvint à distinguer Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan !" appela Kazuha en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

Il ne répondit pas et après un regard, ils coururent vers le petit garçon. Il se retourna vers eux et désigna le vide.

"C'est son ballon, informa Heiji alors qu'ils passaient par-dessus la haie.

\- Ne bouge pas Tomoyo !" cria la brunette.

Cependant, au même moment, il se pencha dans le but d'apercevoir son ballon et fut attiré dans le vide. Ils virent le petit garçon tomber sans un cri. Le seul audible fut celui de Kazuha qui sans l'intervention de Heiji aurait sauté derrière Tomoyo. Le détective l'éloigna sans ménagement et la força à s'asseoir avant de retourner vers la falaise. Il se mît à plat ventre et regarda en bas. La tâche jaune de Tomoyo seulement à quelques mètres plus bas souleva un poids sur son cœur.

"Tomoyo !" appela-t-il.

Des pleurs se firent entendre et Kazuha revint dans la seconde. Elle s'allongea à côté de Heiji.

"Tomo-chan, tu m'entends ?" interrogea-t-elle.

L'écho de ses pleurs lui parvint créant des gémissements incompréhensibles.

"Il est sur une petite paroi, déclara Heiji. S'il reste contre la falaise, ça ira.

\- Colle toi à la falaise Tomoyo, on arrive !

\- Tu sais où il y a une corde ?

\- Dans l'entrée, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Tu restes avec lui. Parle lui."

Il approuva tandis qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds. Elle fila vers la maison et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris son portable ce matin. Heiji ne devait pas l'avoir non plus. Elle rentra en trombe, ouvrit brusquement la porte du placard et prit la corde. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre ou d'appeler. Si elle avait eu la chance de croiser quelqu'un alors elle aurait pu prévenir les autres, mais la vie de Tomoyo était en jeu. Même s'il n'avait pas à se retenir à la falaise, la paroi sur laquelle il était debout n'était peut-être pas solide ou il aurait peut-être une mauvaise réaction due à la peur. Trop de scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête. Elle accéléra, sauta la haie et rejoignit Heiji au pied d'un arbre. Il attacha solidement la corde au tronc et fit un nœud coulant à l'autre extrémité.

"Empêche la corde de trop frotter lorsqu'on le remontera."

Elle opina. Ils revinrent à plat ventre et firent descendre lentement la corde vers Tomoyo.

"Tomo-chan ! Écoute moi. Il faut que tu passes la corde sous tes bras. Tu dois passer le haut de ton corps à l'intérieur de la corde. Tu vois ?

Les pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Ils attendirent quelques secondes.

"La corde doit passer sous tes bras et encercler ton torse et ton dos. C'est bon Tomoyo ?

\- C'est bon", fit une petite voix sanglotante.

Kazuha soupira de soulagement.

"Garde tes bras le long du corps surtout. Nous allons te remonter. Kazuha est juste au-dessus de toi, rassura Heiji en se relevant.

Il s'éloigna et tira la corde doucement.

"Tout va bien Tomoyo ?" questionna Kazuha, qui faisait glisser la corde dans ses mains par intermittence.

Un oui murmuré et peu assuré lui répondit. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement et une éternité pour les trois concernés, Kazuha aperçut les boucles brunes de Tomoyo. Il la vit également et tendit ses mains vers elle. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt et le tira vivement dans ses bras. Heiji la vit se précipiter soudainement vers l'arbre et ce n'est qu'une fois ce-dernier dépassé qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol. Il lâcha la corde et soupira. Assise dans l'herbe, Kazuha et Tomoyo pleuraient sans relâcher leur étreinte. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'eux avec un sourire rassuré et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kazuha. Elle releva son regard larmoyant vers lui et il se retrouva entouré en moins de deux secondes. Kazuha s'était blottie contre lui et Tomoyo en avait profité pour se glisser entre eux deux. Il fut le premier à s'apaiser. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit, épuisé. Heiji qui caressait son dos dans un geste apaisant, s'en rendit compte et lança un regard amusé à Kazuha. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule et essuya ses yeux.

"Merci, merci Heiji", murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et réalisa qu'elle s'endormait à son tour. Vaincu, il les allongea doucement dans l'herbe, Tomoyo entre eux deux, et sentit son cerveau s'obstruer. Il allait peut-être dormir également ? Un souffle lui répondit agréablement et il ferma les yeux, resserrant Kazuha et Tomoyo contre lui.

* * *

Lorsque Kazuha ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta et fut déconcertée de se trouver dans sa chambre. Pourtant, un regard sur sa montre suffit à l'informer qu'il n'était pas le matin. Non, il était même seize heures passait. Elle se leva et fit un tour à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Ses mains la brûlèrent et elle constata qu'elle venait de tremper ses bandages. Elle les enleva précautionneusement et grimaça en voyant leur état. Ses mains étaient à vif, la peau déchirée pas endroit avec des ampoules. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle ne prit pas le temps de refaire ses bandes et courut jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les enfants étaient en train de manger et au milieu, Tomoyo, couvert de pansements, goûtait joyeusement. Son regard s'illumina en voyant sa cousine et il se précipita dans ses bras.

"Tomoyo !" s'écria-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et ils éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi !" s'écria Tomoyo qui avait l'air parfaitement remis.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se tourna vers Heiji.

"Heureusement qu'on vous a retrouvé, fit Kyo. Quelle idée de s'endormir dans l'herbe.

\- Oui, pouffa Yuta. Léo a fini par nous mener à vous, mais quand nous avons réalisé que vous aviez également disparu, je ne vous dis pas la panique.

\- Désolée", s'excusa Kazuha.

Tomoyo descendit de ses bras et s'excusa à son tour, penaud. Il n'était pas prêt de s'approcher à nouveau de la falaise.

"Tu les as enlevé, fit Heiji en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Euh oui... je... désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention et...

\- Pas grave", coupa Heiji en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de bain en silence et Heiji désinfecta ses mains et remit un bandage propre.

"Tu es en colère ?" demanda doucement Kazuha.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

"Non", déclara-t-il.

Elle vint aussitôt se lover dans ses bras et agrippa son tee-shirt. Il l'enlaça un peu inquiet.

"Tout va bien ?" interrogea-t-il après un moment.

Il la sentit opiner.

"Merci de m'avoir soigné... et d'être là, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise.

\- Idiote, répliqua-t-il, je n'aurais pas pu sauvé Tomoyo tout seul."

Elle ne dit rien et releva la tête après quelques minutes, lui souriant à travers ses larmes. Il les essuya doucement et se pencha vers elle.

"Je t'aime", souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
